Supergirl, 100 Days
by moonswirl
Summary: 10 shorts spanning 10 days each, to help pass along the 100 days until the return of Supergirl. Centered on various locations, groups, and characters of the show, with daily updates.
1. CatCo 1 of 10 (100 days to)

**SUPERGIRL, A HUNDRED DAYS**

 _A/N: As I'm sure I'm not the only one who is anxious for the premiere of the second season, and once we got a premiere date, I got to thinking... This is the perfect time for a project to help pass the time!_

 _As of today, there are 100 days left until the premiere, on October 10th._

 _So this is what I'm going to do: There will be 10 short stories, each spanning 10 days, and focused on a different aspect (a location, a group, or a character). They will all be in here, not separated, so you can just track this one. I'm writing these in a notebook. Days 1-6 will be one sheet side long, days 7-9 one sheet long (front/back), and day 10 will be two sheets, so when one short ends, you'll know you're ten days closer to Supergirl!_

 _Some of these (looking at you, days 1-6) will be very short, but that is how they are designed, to be one little daily boost. I hope you enjoy it and are as excited as I am to see the days tick by until Supergirl flies again! Now here we go!_

* * *

 _SATURDAY, JULY 2ND 2016_

 _100 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

**"CatCo", part 1 of 10**

The day was done. The offices were slowly emptying out, the lights dimming from an unbroken spread to small islands, and those were fading, too. People were going home.

And then they didn't.

The explosion was distant, but the shock of it was felt by all the CatCo employees still in the building, all of them, but one most of all.

Like the others, Kara had rushed to the windows, and she'd seen the smoke in the sky. The instinct was just that now, second nature, and she would have been gone and in that sky already, red cape in the wind, if not for the call she got at the same moment.

"Alex?" she answered, eyes still fixed on the smoke billowing out.

"Kara, listen to me. Don't leave the building, stay where you are, and whatever you do, don't go out there and fly."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	2. CatCo 2 of 10 (99 days to)

_SUNDAY, JULY 3RD 2016_

 _99 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 2 of 10**

The plant wasn't so near. They could see the fire in the distance, see how the power seemed to be interrupted around it, but they wouldn't have smelled the smoke from where they stood.

That didn't matter. The moment Kara opened the door and stepped out on the terrace, she felt it, a low sort of weakness seeping into her.

"It's one of ours," Alex had told her. The DEO team was already on its way, and the report had been swift enough that she'd been able to call.

It was in the air. It would only be stronger, the nearer she came to the plant. She couldn't go. Alex wouldn't tell her more, probably knew it would only make things worse, but it didn't change much. There would be people out there, needing Supergirl, only Supergirl couldn't come. And Kara Danvers couldn't either. She was stuck.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	3. CatCo 3 of 10 (98 days to)

_MONDAY, JULY 4TH 2016_

 _98 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 3 of 10**

The shock and confusion spreading out over the offices of CatCo Worldwide Media was not allowed to last. The moment Cat Grant stepped out from her office and called them to order, they turned to her and listened, like soldiers being given their orders.

There were calls to be made, information to gather. The world, and National City above all, would be looking to them to understand what was happening and to be given correct and up to the minute, detailed facts. No one was going to have time to sit and doodle or gape at the windows. If they thought that took precedent at a time like this, then she didn't need or want them there.

As they all dispersed and did as they were told, she watched them all go. For one moment, she did allow herself one look out that window, at the chaos that was the sky. And then she, like the others, got down to work.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	4. CatCo 4 of 10 (97 days to)

_TUESDAY, JULY 5TH 2016_

 _97 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 4 of 10**

Was it possible for her to _feel_ her costume this way? She needed to be _her_ , needed to do something, and instead she was here.

And now they were giving her looks. James, Winn... They were looking at her, rightly wondering why she was still there. With a head tilt, she stepped aside and they joined her, like kids sneaking off from chores. She told them about the call, and about her problem.

In that moment, her anxiety felt so very big, felt like a costume and a cape kept under wraps.

"There's nothing you can do about it," James reminded her. "It's not your fault."

"I know, I do, but I don't know how to just be here and..." Miss Grant's voice reached her ear, and with a sigh she moved the three of them back out to where they had to be before she could call them out.

"That's what you do," Winn told her, "What you always do. You do what you can."

 _Easier said than done, when I could do so much more._

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	5. CatCo 5 of 10 (96 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, JULY 6TH 2016_

 _96 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 5 of 10**

Reports were now coming in from the scene of the explosion. It was all still partial, some things not entirely confirmed. But what couldn't be denied was that there were victims. Some people were hurt, were trapped, would possibly die unless help got to them on time. Rescue teams were there, trying to do just that, but what had grown very clear was that it would be a very big struggle, if not impossible.

Knowing that much, what was heard more than anything was a question.

Winn had heard it, and he'd tried to keep it quiet.

James had heard it, and he'd known it would be no use trying to pretend it wouldn't reach her.

Kara had heard it, had felt it.

The people of National City all wanted to know: _Where is Supergirl?_

And even in the CatCo offices, she saw it in their eyes. They were waiting for her, too.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	6. CatCo 6 of 10 (95 days to)

_THURSDAY, JULY 7TH 2016_

 _95 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 6 of 10**

How long could she support it? She could hear what was happening out there, what reports they were getting, and every time she did, there was a part of her that still felt the need to rush out there, and every time, the moment she remembered she couldn't go...

 _Do what you can._

That was all good and fine, until she remembered what she could have been doing, and all at once what she could currently do felt as though it had about as much use as standing still.

She couldn't let herself accept it. She couldn't think about anything else, and sooner or later she knew it was going to get to her so much she'd do something she'd end up regretting, or she'd just lose any sense of purpose and just... stop.

"... standing there like you can't hear me?"

She turned, startled, wondering how long she'd been there.

"Miss Grant?" The woman stared at her a moment.

"Step into my office."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	7. CatCo 7 of 10 (94 days to)

_FRIDAY, JULY 8TH 2016_

 _94 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 7 of 10**

Walking into that office, she'd learned not to get distracted by all the screens the way she used to, but today it was impossible for her to see anything else. She could only look at the images from the scene of the explosion. Miss Grant was looking at them, too, the office silent where the rest of the floor was in full activity.

"They won't get them all out in time..." Kara spoke, to herself, though at the sound of Miss Grant's voice she'd turned to look at her.

"We always think it's hopeless, and maybe it will be, this time, but not as much as that. A little fear isn't always a bad thing. You push a little harder, a little further."

 _Unless you can't._

Where is Supergirl?

Her eyes were fixed on that screen, and there was that small tremor in her again, the need to act, the frustration that she couldn't.

"There's been no sign of her," Miss Grant spoke, making her realize she'd been staring. "I can't imagine what could possibly be keeping her away," she went on. Kara looked at her, and she didn't know what to tell her. What could she possibly give her as an excuse solid enough to excuse Supergirl's absence this time?

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Grant?" James appeared at the door, "Thought you'd want to know, I... got word from... well, Superman." He was purposefully not looking at Kara, she could tell.

"Good, can we expect him any time..."

"He can't make it, can't get anywhere near it. He says there's something in the air affecting him, not the rest, but..."

"But that might explain our missing heroine," Miss Grant sounded as intrigued as she was relieved. "Thank you, and do let me know if you hear more."

Kara met James' eye as he left the office, mouthing a thank you of her own, and he bowed his head.

"Now, where were we?" Miss Grant turned to her.

"Actually, I should get back out there, in case anyone needs me."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	8. CatCo 8 of 10 (93 days to)

_SATURDAY, JULY 9TH 2016_

 _93 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 8 of 10**

Time had gone ahead and started to move forward almost despite itself. Kara had found a rhythm now, and sticking to it went a long way toward not losing her mind over any of this. They knew now. They knew that she couldn't be out there, that she would have been if she could.

It wasn't as though she needed to prove her devotion, but this was one less thing for her to worry about, and it honestly was like a weight off her shoulders. It had also convinced her that she could power through, and she'd done it.

And there _was_ progress out there. People had been rescued, fires put out... It wasn't over, but the situation didn't feel as dire as it previously had, and now some of the others were relaxing a bit, getting to realize how late it was getting and how hungry they were.

Kara had volunteered to get together a few things to pass around, giving her the chance to briefly step out and see how her predicament had evolved. Maybe it had cleared, maybe she could get out there after all and see if she could pitch in somehow.

One step out the door and she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere near that plant. The feeling was still there, and if anything it was worse.

So rather than go out there, she'd remained in the lobby, putting out a call and waiting until the order was delivered into her hands. She returned to the office, passing out the food in silence. For once she realized she might be stuck here longer than expected, until it was all over. As though that wouldn't draw any unwanted attention on to herself...

Back to the rhythm she had to go. It was all she had to hold on to anymore, until it would be over, until she wasn't trapped in this building like an alien undercover.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	9. CatCo 9 of 10 (92 days to)

_SUNDAY, JULY 10TH 2016_

 _92 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 9 of 10**

A few of them had left now. Even before her sister called, she knew: it was over, the situation had been handled. The fire was out, everyone was out and accounted for. There had been a few critical injuries, transported out to the hospital, those lesser injuries following on their way now. No fatalities at the time.

Kara had breathed when she'd heard it, at the same time feeling she should apologize to her sister, to the rest of the DEO and any others who had led the rescue effort, as though she had let herself assume that, without Supergirl, they would never pull it off. It wasn't true, of course, and even Alex had insisted that she'd never thought Kara saw it that way.

Besides, even with the fire handled, the people saved, there remained one person who wasn't in the clear just yet.

"It'll be a while longer, but we're seeing to it now, I promise. Are you okay out there?" Alex had asked, and Kara couldn't help but smile as she imagined her sister, covered with grime and soot, worn out from whatever she'd had to do out there, asking her, good and cozy in the CatCo offices, if she was okay.

"Restless, but otherwise I'm fine," she told Alex, looking around. It shouldn't have seemed like so much, but she was proud of herself for having gone through this night, for finding herself here now and being just... okay. "Anxious to see you, that's all, really."

"Well, I am, too," Alex replied, a tired smile lifting her words. "I'll come and get you as soon as we've got you covered. Hang tight, it's almost over."

After they'd hung up, Kara had let out a sigh. As glad as she was, it wouldn't be long before it stopped being enough. She looked at the darkened skies past those windows, and she felt she would have given anything to take a run out and fly three loops around the whole of National City.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	10. CatCo 10 of 10 (91 days to)

_MONDAY, JULY 11TH 2016_

 _91 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"CatCo", part 10 of 10**

The day was done. The offices were slowly emptying out, the lights dimming from an unbroken spread to small islands, and those were fading, too. People were going home.

But she couldn't, not yet.

Kara tried to give the impression of still being here by choice more than obligation, picking up after the late meals, left in places as things that could wait. Anything out of place was put back in its place, everything was seen to, as casually as possible. She wasn't alone, and she couldn't just sit and wait for Alex.

James and Winn had offered to help her, naturally, but she told them they should go. If anything, having them there would only take away her excuse for staying that much quicker. So, after a bit of arguing over the matter they had agreed and left the office, under a strict demand that they be informed as soon as she was out of here, too. She watched them get on the elevator, watched the doors close and take them away, and she kept on cleaning.

Soon she became aware that it was down to her and Miss Grant. Everyone else was gone.

"We have people for that, you know? Go home."

"I don't mind," Kara smiled politely, carrying on. "I... I'll sleep better if it's taken care of," she explained, and for a moment neither of them spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?" Miss Grant asked, and Kara hesitated a moment before turning to her.

"I'm fine, Miss Grant, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, giving a smile. her boss looked at her for a moment in silence, then gave a shrug and started to move toward the elevator.

"It has been a very eventful day, for all of us. Don't take too long. Good night." And she left.

Kara was alone now, and after watching the elevator go down, she sat down, looking around the empty offices.

Silence. All she could hear came from the city outside, and even to her it felt very far away. She could probably go out there now, feel a little sick but it'd be okay, wouldn't it? She recalled the second time she'd stepped out the door earlier, how it had been worse, and she knew it would be better if she waited. They would handle this, she would go home soon, with her sister... all would be well. They'd been getting ready to marathon Game of Thrones...

She cleaned her desk when she had nothing left to do. It didn't take long; it was already spotless. When her phone rang, she almost pounced on it.

"Alex, is it done?" she asked immediately.

"I'm waiting for you downstairs, I'm driving you to the DEO."

Of course, it wouldn't all be over so easy. But she was getting out of here, that was something, right?

"I'm on my way."

One ride down the elevator and she left the building, finding the vehicle parked outside and Alex standing next to it. Her sister came forward, and not a moment too soon. It was still in the air, and she could feel it. But Alex was there, and feeling her arms holding her steady, Kara was relieved.

"Long day at work?" Alex asked as they moved to the car.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kara laughed.

As soon as they were in the car, both of them, Alex hurried them off on their way to the DEO. Kara knew that soon this day would feel part of the past, but for now it was very much her present, and she didn't know that she'd ever been so content in her having this job, even now that she was also Supergirl. She thought about what it would have been like, being stuck at home while all this was happening.

Instead she'd done something, done all she could, and she had helped. It was all she ever wanted to do. But now the day was done, truly done, truly done, and she would be glad when it would be done for her as well.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	11. DEO 1 of 10 (90 days to)

_TUESDAY, JULY 12TH 2016_

 _90 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 1 of 10**

If there was standing room left on the floor surrounding the space where the two were circling and sizing each other up, it wouldn't be empty for long. Word had gotten out before long about the small competition launched between the four of them.

As Supergirl and Agent Danvers stood back, calling encouragements and tips, Lucy Lane had just taken her first go at J'onn J'onzz.

He still appeared to them in the guise of Hank Henshaw, but they knew what lay beneath, which only made the match up seem hopeless, but Lane wasn't faring near as bad as they would have imagined. The alien got the upper hand in the end, yes, but not by nearly as wide a margin as it could have been.

When Lucy declared him the winner, he held out his hand and helped her up, each one congratulating the other, be it for effort or victory.

"Okay, Danvers," Lucy pointed to Alex, let's go, you and me next."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	12. DEO 2 of 10 (89 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, JULY 13TH 2016_

 _89 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 2 of 10**

J'onn stepped down to join Supergirl, while Alex stepped up, and he tapped her shoulder as they passed each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked Lucy with a shrug. "I'd hate to think of what it'll do to you, losing twice in a row."

"Well, good thing we'll never have to know," Lucy tossed back in the same casual tone, and they both smirked, getting into position.

The cheers of the onlookers increased, though none louder than one.

"You got this, Alex!" Supergirl shouted, then, "Go on, Lucy!" They looked at her a moment, and then it was on.

It was clear from the start they were much more evenly matched, and though each had her own style, there just was no out given or taken by either of them. Neither was willing to relent, and in the end it was J'onn who called it, claiming it a tie.

"You both sit out the next one," he declared, motioning to Supergirl to follow.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	13. DEO 3 of 10 (88 days to)

_THURSDAY, JULY 14TH 2016_

 _88 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 3 of 10**

There was a brief hush as the two aliens stepped up to face one another. The two who'd just stepped down, tending their own soreness, watched on quietly, eyes moving from one to the other.

On one side, there was Supergirl, watching the man with the memory of past sessions, calculating her advances. On the other side, J'onn J'onzz looked on to the young woman with as much trust as he did determination: he wasn't going to make it easy for her, and she wouldn't have wanted him to.

The moment one of them moved, the other followed so fast that it would become a matter of debate who had gone first. In the end, much like before, an intense back and forth had come to an end leaving the disguised Martian with the favor, which Supergirl graciously conceded. It was up to either of them who would stay and take the next match, so Alex stepped up telling her sister to leave her this next one.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	14. DEO 4 of 10 (87 days to)

_FRIDAY, JULY 15TH 2016_

 _87 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 4 of 10**

It was no different than any number of times they had done this since she'd first stepped through the doors of the DEO. There were people around them, watching them, but it could have been just them and they would have been in the same stance.

They knew the other's style intimately, their strengths and weaknesses, but now this was competition, which meant a winner, and using those strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. There was no giving it easy here either, and each one gave as strong as they got.

There was no stopping either of them, but in the end, Alex Danvers broke J'onn J'onzz's streak, collecting her first complete win while he had his first defeat. He only looked proud, whether he'd show her or not; she'd know. They stepped down together, leaving Lucy to face Supergirl first.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	15. DEO 5 of 10 (86 days to)

_SATURDAY, JULY 16TH 2016_

 _86 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 5 of 10**

How might it have gone, had this been before Lucy Lane knew who Supergirl was in her day to day life? That was what Kara thought as they went up there. Not that it would have changed all too much, right? They'd had no quarrel before, and they still didn't now, even after all that had been happening. They'd never actually faced off like this before, so what if it brought out anything in either of them? No, it was silly, this was Lucy, and it was herself...

"Whenever you're ready?" Lucy asked, and with a moment's blink, they were off.

Within seconds, she wasn't thinking about anything but technique, or openings, or clinching this face-off. For a moment it seemed Lucy might have had her figured, about to clinch her first outright win, but then Kara had found her way through, and it was done. Lucy had graciously bowed out, and then it was down to the Danvers sisters.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	16. DEO 6 of 10 (85 days to)

_SUNDAY, JULY 17TH 2016_

 _85 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 6 of 10**

In this building they were few to know Supergirl and Agent Danvers as sisters, but the bond was as plainly known as anything. Here and now, again, it was a familiar setting, the two of them, training, but the added layer of competition was not lost on them, and there was a smile on both of them as they faced each other. They could try and say this was one more training exercise, important to be serious, but the cheers around them could only skew that thought.

"This isn't payback for anything, is it?"

"Of course not," Alex told her. "I said you wouldn't be bored being stuck in here a couple days, didn't I? Now let's go."

So they went, and in no time it was hard to see how either of them had already put in two rounds. They were relentless, and it was a while before a clear winner seemed to rise, and when she did it was with a red cape whipping around.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	17. DEO 7 of 10 (84 days to)

_MONDAY, JULY 18TH 2016_

 _84 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 7 of 10**

Everyone had faced everyone. Both Supergirl and J'onn had two victories and a loss, while Alex had one each of a win, loss, or draw, and Lucy only had a draw to her name along with two losses.

It could all have ended there, only it didn't feel like they'd given all that they could, all they wanted to give. Then it was Lucy who'd said it.

"How about it, Supergirl, you and me against these two?" she'd nodded to Alex and J'onn. They all looked at each other. "Well it only seems fair, one alien, one human. And putting the two of you together, that could be fine," she pointed to Alex and Supergirl, "But going by that last match, I'd be more curious to see you on opposite teams. Besides," she turned to Supergirl, their words guarded from the onlookers, "Team CatCo, right?" She offered her hand, and after throwing a grin toward Alex, Supergirl put her own hand in the one offered to her. "Alright then."

"Time for a rematch, you and me," Alex told Lucy, who matched her with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with my partner," she turned to J'onn, who tipped his head to the other two before following Alex away from them.

Surrounding them, the DEO onlookers had now grasped what was coming their way, and they were vocal in their approval. If not for the amount of past and present directors in this match up, it wouldn't have been surprising to see money exchanging hands. Some bets may have taken place, but if they did, they were done in silence. One way or the other, everyone wanted to see Danvers and the Martian take on Lane and the Kryptonian. They argued even now who had the best chance, and the calls were very evenly split.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	18. DEO 8 of 10 (83 days to)

_TUESDAY, JULY 19TH 2016_

 _83 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 8 of 10**

Stood on one end, Kara looked at her sister and J'onn on the other side before looking back to Lucy. She was rotating her shoulder like it pained her, but Kara said nothing, only made a note of it and of the fact the others had to have seen.

"Don't worry about it, I've worked with worse," Lucy told her. "I plan on winning."

"So do I, but..."

"But what?" Lucy asked. "I picked you, didn't I?" That made her smile. "You know, it's the funniest thing, how I didn't see who you were before. Now I look at you and I think 'of course.'" When she didn't reply, unsure what to say, Lucy went on. "It's what makes you... you. The powers help, sure, but they could have made you a tyrant, and instead you're this, nervous about fighting your sister and him. I get who you are under there now." Now she smiled. "Okay? Now what do you plan on doing about them?" Lucy nodded back to Alex and J'onn, who were also speaking in hushed tones, staring back at them every so often.

"They'll know about your shoulder and try to use it against you."

"You mean Alex will. She'll focus on me, made sure of that before."

"I can keep things open, won't give them the chance," Kara told her. She liked the idea of teaming up with Lucy. It felt like they'd been headed for something like this, needed it. Now they had the confidence in their team that they needed.

"She'll still come for me, and he'll come for you if he sees what you're trying to do, which he will."

"I'll find a way," Kara insisted, and Lucy's nod seemed to say that she knew it, too. Lucy wanted to win, but Kara did, too, and it wasn't even about bets that may have been made, but she thought it might be best, being cooped up as she was until the air was clear, to have a victory to focus on.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	19. DEO 9 of 10 (82 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, JULY 20TH 2016_

 _82 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 9 of 10**

Alex could see him looking back at the others, and she knew very well it wasn't Lucy Lane he was focused on at the moment. It had been two days since she'd brought Kara back here, since she'd been staying here, and she was looking at maybe two to three more.

Much as she hated for her sister to have to go through this, J'onn seemed to be taking it personally, like it shouldn't have happened, and least of all to her. She was perfectly fine, so long as she was here, but to him it wouldn't be enough until she could go back home, go back to her life, where she got to be Kara Danvers for a little while at least.

"She's favoring her shoulder," Alex told him, and he looked at her. "Lucy. I could see it, every match."

"Yes, so did I," he confirmed. "Supergirl will try to protect her because of it. She'll be distracted."

"Or she'll compensate. It might make her even more determined against us," Alex countered.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" he calmly asked. Alex watched her sister and Lucy.

"Leave Supergirl to me. She'll expect me to go for Lucy. You take her. They'll try and stick together, but we need to draw them apart," she went on. "Got it?"

"Yes, although if I may suggest, let them see us following their expectations before flipping those on their heads."

The people surrounding them were getting just on the edge of restless, anxious to see what would happen, and he had a look on his face now like they would all have to repay on this enthusiasm later.

"Right, time to go," Alex turned back toward her sister and Lucy, stepping forward with J'onn at her back just as the other two advanced, too. No more preparation, this was it, winners take all.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	20. DEO 10 of 10 (81 days to)

_THURSDAY, JULY 21ST 2016_

 _81 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"DEO", part 10 of 10**

The moment it had all started, it was not possible to stop or regroup, not when stopping meant losing, and now more than ever it was a matter of pride as much as bragging rights that no one short change any of the others.

It felt as though it had all been over as soon as it had started, though it had in fact been several minutes before the room had fallen silent.

In the time before that ending, it had all started much in the way both teams had anticipated. Alex had gone for Lucy, while J'onn attempted to draw Supergirl away even as _she_ was keeping Alex from having her whole attention on Lucy. And in doing this, they had allowed Alex and J'onn to flip the situation on its head, with Alex facing off with her sister, drawing her back, while Lucy was left to the Martian. They both looked thrown for all of a second before the goal then became to let this become their advantage, and to resume the front they had set out to hold. For a moment, they were fighting back to back, rotating and alternating, until all four scrambled and paired again, Lucy versus Alex, and Supergirl nearby facing J'onn J'onzz.

This new reversal must have been all they needed to take this home, because that was what they did, and when the hush fell, it was only a moment, before the victory cheers erupted for the silently dubbed Team CatCo.

Supergirl turned to Lucy Lane, and they clapped the other's hand with a smirk and a laugh before turning to their humble adversaries, who took their defeat and shared congratulations. Finally the room emptied out, leaving only the four who had entered it first. They followed out, until they could go and sit.

Kara felt the small sort of thrill in her heart at the thought that she and Lucy had won this, fairly and completely. She had never understood or appreciated the woman as much as she did on that day. Maybe it was true that you could learn a lot about a person by the way they fought, and to her it had shown that Lucy Lane would be someone she'd always want on her side and feel secure to put her faith in, just as she hoped she had shown to _her_.

"Beat me twice today," Alex spoke, and Kara turned to her, feeling at once just a bit sheepish. "That's good... and a little scary," she admitted, and Kara chuckled.

It didn't show so easily, but the afternoon had just gone and disappeared on them in the time since she'd stepped into that training room. She hadn't thought about anything or anyone she had previously been preoccupied by, and though she knew she'd end up there again before it was all over, she'd had this respite and it had felt good.

"Wasn't there something about what would happen to the winners and losers?" she asked Alex and J'onn with an innocent smile.

"Power can be a dangerous thing," J'onn warned with an edge that garnered more smiles than anything else. Lucy had leaned in to whisper at her ear, and after a moment Kara had nodded.

"We won't collect just yet," she delivered the message. "But we will, when the time comes."

"That's how you're going to play this?" Alex joked, and Kara nodded.

"She can have mine, too," Lucy went on to declare, leaving Kara with now two rewards under her belt, and days to wile away, conjuring up what she might ask of her sister and J'onn for the victory she and Lucy had achieved. It would be good.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	21. Krypton 1 of 10 (80 days to)

_FRIDAY, JULY 22ND 2016_

 _80 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 1 of 10**

In years to come, she would always remember what it felt like, to wake up in her bed, to open her eyes and see out of her windows the skies of her home. She would never even stop to think that she might one day have seen the morning sky over Krypton for the last time, that the next one she saw would be warmed by a yellow sun. As far as she saw it, no matter where life took her, it would always lead her back here, the one place she called home.

Kara climbed out of her bed, her small feet padding quietly as she came to stand and look upon the city spread out before her. Soon the day would begin, like all the days before, and she would take it on just as she always did. Or that was what she thought she'd do.

She would never stop to think she'd never wake to this morning sky again, no, except she wouldn't. And she didn't know it yet.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	22. Krypton 2 of 10 (79 days to)

_SATURDAY, JULY 23RD 2016_

 _79 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 2 of 10**

Kara could feel something was happening around her that morning, but so far she couldn't tell what it was. She didn't linger on the subject for long however, because now her cousin was here with her.

Little Kal-El was maybe too small to be of much interest to most, but Kara enjoyed having him there, to hold him in her arms and try to make him laugh, which she did, better than most, she might say. And she could tell him so much of stories she knew, of facts she'd learned. She could do nothing at all and hold him and he would be content.

Sometimes all she really wanted was for him to grow even a little, so they could play some more, but this was good, too. He was her cousin, and she already cared for him so much. Now she had him with her while their parents were busy, and that was just fine. So she set the boy down and looked at him. What could they do now?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	23. Krypton 3 of 10 (78 days to)

_SUNDAY, JULY 24TH 2016_

 _78 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 3 of 10**

"Kal-El... Look here, look," Kara spoke quietly, waiting until the small boy turned his head before springing out into view. Once he could see her, he wouldn't look away, and that was just as she wanted it.

Kara spread out her arms, the corners of her blanket gripped in each hand. With a great flourish she would leap on and off her bed, letting the blanket whip along behind her, going at a run, twisting about, leaping, and leaping. And as she went on like this, she could hear her cousin's laugh, which only served to make her carry on.

Finally she hopped to a stop before the small boy, letting go of the blanket and letting it flutter to the ground. She picked up her cousin, deciding it was time they went out for a walk, even if she had to carry him the whole way. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening out there, the strange feeling still coursing through her as it did.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	24. Krypton 4 of 10 (77 days to)

_MONDAY, JULY 25TH 2016_

 _77 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 4 of 10**

Kara knew her cousin wouldn't give them away, he was quiet that way. Even so, a part of her did feel like she was stepping out of bounds, and she held Kal-El close.

She couldn't find them all at first, but then as she went on, there they were. Her mother, her father, her aunt and uncle... She couldn't hear what they were saying, couldn't even see their faces at first.

Moving along, she could see two of those now. She could see her mother's face, and her uncle's. Neither of them looked in any way happy. And her mother...

That was another thing that would stick with her, though she didn't realize it yet. The look on her mother's face, so strong, and yet... and yet... Kara didn't try to get closer.

Instead, she hurried with Kal-El, back to her room, and she sat down, the boy in her lap. She hadn't felt her worries had been real before, but now... now she didn't know anymore.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	25. Krypton 5 of 10 (76 days to)

_TUESDAY, JULY 26TH 2016_

 _76 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 5 of 10**

Kal-El had been so quiet, but now he had escalated, first to fussing, then to wriggling in her arms, making it hard for her to hold him, and now he'd started to cry.

Kara wondered if it was her worrying that had rubbed off on him, and immediately she'd taken it upon herself to calm him, and by extension to calm herself as well.

She stood up, walked along from one end of the room to the other with him safe in her arms, but it was no use, he wouldn't settle. After a while she'd set him down and scooped up her blanket to start going around the way she'd done before, and to her relief, it seemed to do the trick, which was just as well, because as much as she gave herself over to the exercise, her heart wasn't in it as much as it had been the first time around. Her cousin was small, he no doubt missed it, but she just couldn't.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	26. Krypton 6 of 10 (75 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, JULY 27TH 2016_

 _75 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 6 of 10**

For a moment, she went and stood across the room on her own, as though staying too close to her cousin would only make him start to cry again, which she did not want.

The worrying was only getting worse as time went on, and even though she didn't know what was really going on with her parents and Kal-El's, she knew enough to know that things had not been so calm lately. She was kept out from knowing much of anything around here, and as much as she felt that she understood why that had to be, there was also a great part of her, and getting greater as it went on, that knew something was coming, something so big... big enough that seeing her mother's face earlier left her with an unshakeable knot in her stomach.

She didn't know how long this would go on, but here and now it was only her and Kal-El, and he knew even less... So what was she supposed to do?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	27. Krypton 7 of 10 (74 days to)

_THURSDAY, JULY 28TH 2016_

 _74 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 7 of 10**

This time she would give the performance all she had, until it wouldn't just be the small boy who was left worry free but her as well. Fastening the blanket to her sleeves, she picked him up, facing forward, and off they went, just as before, leaping and running, and to feel the excitement in her cousin, Kara felt her face relax into a beam of a smile.

She didn't know how long they went, but when she finally had to stop, she sat by the window with Kal-El, the blanket fanned out behind her wrapped around her cousin before her. He was smiling and moving about, and she just laughed. He was so happy, so how could she not?

Sometimes she wished it could be just like this all the time, him and her. She had no brothers or sisters of her own, but from the moment her cousin had come into her life, she'd felt like it would be so good, having just a brother, or just a sister... Someone to play with, someone to talk to, just someone real, especially when her mother and father were busy the way that they were, like they were now, with... with...

No, not that again. She looked down to Kal-El, who gave her a smile again. She didn't envision herself getting a sibling now, but it wasn't so bad, not with her cousin here. She truly believed that. She and Kal-El were going to grow up together, and he would always be able to count on her, she made a vow of it, to herself at least, until he was old enough to understand it. By then there just wouldn't be any question about it, that would just be the way things were for them.

Kara looked out to the sky again, feeling her confidence rise up again. She wasn't forgetting anything of what she knew, but she was here, she had her cousin, and they were happy. Why couldn't they just focus on that?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	28. Krypton 8 of 10 (73 days to)

_FRIDAY, JULY 29TH 2016_

 _73 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 8 of 10**

It had been too long. Surely by then they would have come back to them. Were they still talking out there? What could take that long and still be okay? Kal-El was sleeping now, and she left him there, undisturbed, before stepping back out of her room, retracing her steps until she came to the place where she'd last seen the four of them.

She could only see two of them as she approached, and she knew they were her mother and father. She came as close as she might allow herself, enough that she could see their faces. She still couldn't hear them, and maybe it was that they were talking so low, their heads close together as they were. The look on her mother's face had only gotten worse, and now as she saw the look on her father's face, too, she couldn't see any amount of reassurance, of leaping and running, that could settle an easygoing look on her face again.

Had someone died? Was someone dying? One of them... No... She refused to believe that. Not her parents, not either of them.

Kara scurried back off to her room, finding little Kal-El still asleep. She sat next to him, lightly touched his head, but then pulled her hand back. She wasn't going to wake him or make him cry the way she'd done before.

She wished she could sleep like him right then. It was the not knowing that made it worse, she knew. Maybe if she knew what was really going on it wouldn't be so bad. She might look as worried as her parents did, but it would have been earned, wouldn't it?

As it was now, her worries were born out of knowing something was wrong but not just what that something was, which made it so it could be any one of the many, many things she could think of.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	29. Krypton 9 of 10 (72 days to)

_SATURDAY, JULY 30TH 2016_

 _72 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 9 of 10**

All of a sudden, there had been her aunt and uncle to take Kal-El. They had seen him there sleeping, and when her aunt had picked him up, she'd said nothing, but Kara could sense an unease in her all the same. And her uncle... He had looked at her, at Kara. He'd come to stand in front of her and laid his hands on her shoulders for a moment. She had no idea what it meant, as he didn't say anything, but whatever he had been thinking, he'd gotten as far as he needed to.

He'd stepped back now, joining his wife and son before leaving her to stand there, alone in her room. Kara looked around her room, looked out her windows, as though she would see something, had to see something. Those looks, their faces, it just couldn't be that whatever was going on, it wasn't happening right there and then, and if it was, then... why couldn't she see it?

She couldn't sit by anymore. She stepped out of her room. Her cousin and his parents were gone now, out of sight. Where were _her_ parents, why weren't they here?

"Kara!"

Just as she turned and saw her parents at last, moving toward her, there was a great tremor that very nearly made her lose her balance. She hurried to them, to her mother's waiting arms.

"We have to go now, Kara, there isn't much time," her mother said, leading her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but all they would say was that she would be told on the way.

There was little more she could hope to get for the time being, but at least she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she was sprung from the dark, and that was something. Her day had begun peaceful, but now as they ran, it just didn't seem as though so little time had gone by.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	30. Krypton 10 of 10 (71 days to)

_SUNDAY, JULY 31ST 2016_

 _71 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Krypton", part 10 of 10**

It was all happening so fast now. After spending her day waiting and entertaining her little cousin, suddenly she was running for a whole other reason: she was leaving Krypton.

At first when she'd been made to understand that it was happening, it hadn't really sunk in, but the further they went, now it was all she could think about.

She was leaving, she was leaving. Her mother and father were not. Kal-El was leaving, _she_ was leaving, and... no more.

What it all meant, she knew, would eventually hit her, but for now the urgency of the moment kept her driven on to knowing and remembering all that she was told. She was going with Kal-El, it would be the two of them, and she would have to look after him. Yes, she could do that, she would do that. She would have him with her, there... there...

Earth. she couldn't even begin to think that far ahead. But she would have to figure it out, she would. It would be her responsibility.

The pods... She saw Kal-El's pod fly off, and she knew she would be right behind him. But even as she looked at this pod, the one that was to carry her, she felt a sudden and overpowering tremor of fear, remembering that her mother and father would not be with her, and soon she was in her mother's arms, holding fast to her, feeling her embrace, as reassuring as it had even been, and never needed more than it was now.

How could she ever do this? Without them? She was ready to look after her cousin, that almost seemed like the easy part. But then in that moment she couldn't help but being very reminded of the fact that she was only thirteen. Kal-El would turn to her... but who was _she_ supposed to turn to, when _she_ needed someone? Who would ever hold her the way her mother did in that moment?

No one. No one would ever be able to give her what her mother was giving to her now. That might have been enough to make her pull back and plant her feet and insist that she wouldn't go anywhere without them, but she knew she had no choice. She was going to Earth, with Kal-El.

The next thing she knew, she sat in that pod, and it sealed itself around her. Looking at her parents one moment more, she couldn't think about the fact that this would be the last time she saw their faces. She had to face forward and think about what had been placed on her shoulders, this mission of care.

When her pod would rocket out there into space, she would sleep, and she would fly and follow her cousin. Had she called this into being, she wondered, one of the last fleeting thoughts in her head before she slept. Had she thought so much of a brother or sister that she had come to be here now?

The thought would not linger though. It would soon be replaced by dreams, endless dreams shaped out of her memories of home... Home... It didn't matter that she had left it, not here in her dreams. Here she was as she was ever meant to be, on Krypton, with her mother, her father... her aunt and uncle and her cousin... and her other aunt, dear Astra, she was here, too, just as she should have been.

Kara Zor-El dreamed, for years and years it was all she could do, unaware that as she slept, much longer than she was ever meant to, the plans laid out by her parents were changing, that the Earth that would welcome their daughter would not be met with so soon and that, by then, roles would have been reversed. It would all be for the future to uncover. For now, Kara Zor-El dreamed of home.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	31. Kara, Winn, James 1 of 10 (70 days to)

MONDAY, AUGUST 1ST 2016 70 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL "Kara, Winn, James", part 1 of 10

She'd been given the world back. She could go home, and she had, breathing air that no longer made her ill. But she soon realized home was only one thing she'd missed, and what she had missed most of all wasn't a place: it was people, it was the two of them, who came and saw her as soon as they could.

She opened the door, and when she saw them, she reached out and held them both at once, tight, too tight. Pulling back, she could see them try not to show pain.

They came in, and though they spent some time catching up, out of nowhere a plan started to come together. Kara still had a couple of days off, from the time off she'd been forced to take at CatCo. Now that she wasn't holed up inside the DEO anymore, the best thing she could do with those days was to enjoy them, to go somewhere. And just like that, they were set. The three of them were hitting the road for the weekend.

See you tomorrow! 


	32. Kara, Winn, James 2 of 10 (69 days to)

_TUESDAY, AUGUST 2ND 2016_

 _69 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 2 of 10**

It felt indescribable really, to be on her way out with her two dear friends. She had asked Alex to come along, but her sister had insisted this trip belonged to Kara, Winn, and James.

All morning, they had been calling or writing one another, deciding where they'd go, what they'd do, and what they should bring along with them. To say Kara was the most vocally excited for this trip would have been putting it mildly, and quickly both James and Winn emerged as something like the voices of reason, ensuring that the girl who could fly did not float right up and away in all her giddiness.

It wasn't as though they couldn't understand that this would be the case, but for their friend's sake, they would have to find a way to introduce some kind of self-control into this equation, and if Kara argued, her bone cracking hug would be argument number one out of them...

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	33. Kara, Winn, James 3 of 10 (68 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 3RD 2016_

 _68 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 3 of 10**

James had been driving the whole way, though every so often the others would switch seats, with one in front and back, or both in the back. More often than not, the ride was spent with Kara and Winn singing loudly in tune to the radio, and it would have seemed impossible for people to guess one of them had been born on another planet.

Kara was just so filled with joy, the whole ride, that it was infectious, and Winn was taken along for the ride most of all. They had known each other longer than they had known James, but it still felt like they had _all_ learned about one another along this trip.

Soon the drive would be over, but it would feel as much a part of their brief escape as anything else ever would. They were free, all of them. Kara was free from her quarantine, and that was what mattered most of all.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	34. Kara, Winn, James 4 of 10 (67 days to)

_THURSDAY, AUGUST 4TH 2016_

 _67 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 4 of 10**

The beach house belonged to a friend and colleague, and as they pulled up, James knew it would make for just the kind of weekend escape they had hoped for. Winn had been told all about it, but Kara had been kept in the dark, for the express purpose of her surprise, and now here it came.

They had not seen her in all those days she'd been trapped out there. They could have, maybe, but they hadn't. Truth was that almost as soon as she'd been taken out there, James and Winn had started talking about this trip. When it came down to it, Kara was their friend, and she had been put into this awful position. They had it in them to do something good for her, and that was just what they'd do.

They got out of the car, watching her look up at the house with that beaming smile of hers, and everything was just as it should be.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	35. Kara, Winn, James 5 of 10 (66 days to)

_FRIDAY, AUGUST 5TH 2016_

 _66 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 5 of 10**

They were all settled in. Each one of them had their own room, and much as he wanted to lie back and relax after the drive, Winn had a feeling about him like that wouldn't do, and rightly so, he looked up and caught a glimpse of what unmistakably looked like a bespectacled girl flying past his window. He hurried out, trailing behind James.

"Let's go check out the beach!" Kara called, standing at the edge of the path, waving them over. Winn shared a look with James, who said nothing, and they moved off to join her.

"Were you just..." Winn asked, slicing his hand through the air to indicate flight.

"Only a little. Come on!" Kara ran off.

"Scale of one to ten, what are the odds she doesn't get herself found out in the next two days," Winn asked, and James shook his head. "Yeah, let's not even go there, good thinking," he agreed.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	36. Kara, Winn, James 6 of 10 (65 days to)

_SATURDAY, AUGUST 6TH 2016_

 _65 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 6 of 10**

It was hard to stay on the ground, it really was. Pairing her release from the DEO with this weekend away with her friends, at the beach... They had their own little corner, near the house, out of sight, and the sky... the sky was a perfect cloudless blue. What was she expected to do?

But she had her friends with her, and with them she could find just as much enjoyment on the ground as she did in the air. They went and they swam, they played around... She would pick one of them out of the water and laugh at their surprised looks. James would warn her not to grow too careless about exposure, and Winn would, too... at first. Before long however he would be challenging her to catch him, and she could only hurry to answer the call. She won every time. It was the best day she'd had in a long time.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	37. Kara, Winn, James 7 of 10 (64 days to)

_SUNDAY, AUGUST 7TH 2016_

 _64 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 7 of 10**

They had remained out by the beach until well into the night before finally regaining the house. They had all simply been too comfortable and at peace to leave.

It would be no surprise that all three had fallen asleep in little to no time. Now though morning had come, and as James woke, he could already hear signs of life out in the house, which did not surprise him either, not once Kara had known what was happening just a short car ride away: a carnival.

Winn had not looked particularly interested, even could be said to be the entire opposite, but he presented himself as enthusiastic, something James noticed while Kara did not. This was her weekend, they'd both agreed, and James knew Winn could not deny her this if he tried, which he wouldn't.

So James kept his secret, too. Their friend may have been a heroine, an alien with great power, but underneath all that she was this girl they knew, who got excited easily and overtly. And just as this turned her into something of a big kid who could break you in two if unchecked, they knew she was there with them, for them, as she had been and would continue to be, so what did it matter? They would play parents to the big kid and gladly so.

They sat and ate breakfast, listening as Kara told them about the first carnival she'd been to, how strange and amazing it had been, and James really could imagine it, see this small girl from another world, faced with these things that quickly lost their wonder and novelty for people after a while, now given over to eyes ready to grant them their magic all over again. And she had never forgotten it, not once. So when they were all set, it was back into the car and off to the carnival.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	38. Kara, Winn, James 8 of 10 (63 days to)

_MONDAY, AUGUST 8TH 2016_

 _63 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 8 of 10**

Winn knew the time would come when Kara might realize he wasn't so up for this trip to the carnival. It might even have been that she'd hoped she would, that she would be in the position to see it, like James had done.

And she did, as they were stopped at a red light. She'd tapped his arm and he'd looked over to find her staring at him with those big, concerned eyes.

"We don't have to go," she'd said.

And as much as he'd have wanted to say 'we don't? Thank you, let's go back to the house,' the immediate response that came out of him, without any kind of regret, was "Of course we're going."

And he'd smiled, and she'd smiled, and that had been the end of it. Soon they were rolling again, and singing and talking and laughing resumed, back in the spirit of the getaway. It was the three of them out there, and Winn knew these were the closest friends he had ever had and might ever have, so what did he even have to be concerned about?

As they neared the site of the carnival, the sounds of rides, and music, and people reached their ears, though Winn and James quickly realized Kara had been tuned to these sounds sometime before them already, something they had credited to merely being on the approach.

"Right, well, here it is," Winn said as they got out of the car. Kara gave him a smile, then reached for his arm on one side, and James on the other, and then they were walking toward the carnival, and just as before Kara's excitement became contagious despite any kind of hesitation he might previously have had. The three friends marched into that carnival, leaving behind any thought of aliens and heroes and villains.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	39. Kara, Winn, James 9 of 10 (62 days to)

_TUESDAY, AUGUST 9TH 2016_

 _62 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 9 of 10**

As activities to shake off isolation went, the carnival was all Kara could have asked for. And having James and Winn with her, that was what sent her over the moon... and she didn't even need to fly.

There was so much for her to see, to do, and she wanted it all. Her friends trailed behind her as fast as they could, and they never slowed down. What made her laugh most of all was not the succession of rides and games, though it would have seemed the obvious choice.

What got her the most was seeing how, although both James and Winn started out with some apprehension toward her giddiness, as the day progressed, she saw Winn begin to roll on over to her way of thinking and start having properly unrestrained fun, leaving James to now trail after both of them, which proved to be an exercise in exhaustion.

Kara couldn't do much for it, not at the time. She had told the two of them about what it had meant to her back in the day, but they couldn't understand it, not really, and that was alright. They did not have her memories, those were her own.

They could not understand how extraordinarily magical it had been to her. This world had been so different from her own, and of any number of discoveries she had made here, this one had given her the most, the longest lasting impression and feeling since her cousin had helped her out of that pod. If she could at least make her friends feel even a moment the way she did all those years ago, then it would make this day even better than it already was.

As the sun had set on the day, Kara, James, and Winn had returned to the beach house, with plenty of stories among themselves, enough to share and recall for days to come, and as far as Kara was concerned, for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	40. Kara, Winn, James 10 of 10 (61 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 10TH 2016_

 _61 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Winn, James", part 10 of 10**

They had spent the whole of the next day down at the beach, their spot near the house, and as much fun as they'd had at the carnival, this was just as great if not better. They would be driving home that night, but they tried not to focus on that as much as they did on the fact that they were all having a great time, just the three of them together.

They went and they swam, played around, had lunch... It was as peaceful a time as they could have asked for, and it was late in the afternoon, as they all slowly walked back to the house together that Kara let out a breath and looked at the two of them.

"Thank you for this," she said.

"It's nothing," James insisted, but she shook her head.

"It's really not," she told him, told Winn. "I don't think I could have just gone back like nothing happened. "This... this made it better," she smiled, her giddiness properly under control again, now melted into a simple feeling of calm elation, of release.

She was actually anxious to return to CatCo, and that was important. She had been worried, had been left thinking she could not get herself to return there after she'd been stuck inside as she had, which had led her to be quarantined within the DEO as she had done. She took pride in her work, and to think she might not get to do it again, and for that reason... to think she might have to leave them all behind, these two guys above all... They had helped her to see she would be alright, and they hadn't even known they were doing it.

She looked at Winn, and she saw the guy who had been an ally to her from the very beginning. There had been some things to stand in their way, but they'd gotten through those, always, and she didn't imagine that would ever change. She knew how much he cared, too, and knowing that this care had been able to surpass the obstacles made her even happier to call herself a friend of Winn Schott's.

She looked at James, and there, too, she found an ally, but built on and around a bond that had preceded their meeting, and for that she couldn't put words stronger than to say he had been there by her side, that he had been someone she could talk to, in a way she had not been able to speak with anyone else before, and that... that made him someone so important, too, and she didn't think he would ever know how much.

"It's been... it's been a great couple of days," she finally said, nodding and smiling to each one of them, and they each nodded back in agreement.

The drive home was much more sedate than the drive to the beach house. Kara spent the better part of it looking up at the stars. The next day she would get dressed and she would return to work at CatCo, like nothing had happened, except a very nasty bug which had kept her away these past few weeks.

It would not be easy, she knew, especially dodging Miss Grant's well pointed interrogations. But James would be there. And Winn would be there. And if all else failed, there would be memories, called upon with a shared look, with a smile... She would remember the beach, and the carnival, remember the open air and the stars and driving with the pair of them, not a care in the world, not a worry.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	41. Kara, Alex, J'onn 1 of 10 (60 days to)

_THURSDAY, AUGUST 11TH 2016_

 _60 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 1 of 10**

* * *

 _10 YEARS AGO_

The old cemetery gardener had fallen asleep in his shed, and so his was the form he assumed as he went ahead.

He soon found them all, gathered around the grave designated in remembrance of Jeremiah Danvers. He didn't have to seek long for the man's wife, and the girls... He had made a promise. He intended to keep it.

He saw the younger one first, the one who was no more human than he was. If her origins had been unknown, as they were to most, she would have come off as no more than a rather peculiar young girl.

But J'onn looked at her, and he remembered coming to this world for the first time, and he could see it in her eyes, how new it all still felt.

She saw him standing there, and when he sent her a silently kind smile, she returned it, before pulling it back, as though she had remembered where she was. Jeremiah had not been her father, but he had meant something to her, and now he was gone. He watched her turn to an older girl, not far off. J'onn turned, too.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	42. Kara, Alex, J'onn 2 of 10 (59 days to)

_FRIDAY, AUGUST 12TH 2016_

 _59 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 2 of 10**

* * *

 _10 YEARS AGO_

He could see the Danvers man in the girl. And he could see the loss of him in her, too. If he had identified with the young one's alien side, he looked at the older one and felt her grief.

He had lost loved ones, just as she had, and it did not matter how many he'd lost compared to her. It would never be about numbers. His memory would be carried heavily on her shoulders, as heavy as any one of his own.

He would watch from a distance for some time, but then he would amble on toward the pair of them, and without a word he would extend to each of them a flower he had picked from the gardener on his way. The little one would give him a smile as she took hers and the other...

The first time Alex Danvers would meet his eye, she would take the flower offered to her with a weak hand, no words of her own to give. He would press his hand briefly to her shoulder before walking on his way and out of the cemetery.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	43. Kara, Alex, J'onn 3 of 10 (58 days to)

_SATURDAY, AUGUST 13TH 2016_

 _58 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 3 of 10**

* * *

 _8 YEARS AGO_

Kara's school was taking a trip to the planetarium that day, he knew. And when the group filed through the doors, there he was, an innocuous figure as always, a janitor, mop and bucket rolling ahead of him.

As the group dispersed, most of them already showing they would have much rather preferred to sit in class than to be here, he saw the sixteen-year-old looking about, her mind so, so far away.

"Easy there," he spoke when she nearly tripped off the platform she had been circling.

"Oh..." she breathed, adjusting her glasses, a habit he had recognized in her over time. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Looking into the stars," he guessed, and she smiled, nodded. "Makes you wonder what's out there, doesn't it?" he asked, and her smile turned pensive.

"Not really," she replied with confidence. "It's just... beautiful," she looked back up at the display, and he did the same. She was right, naturally, and without knowing just how much he could sympathize.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	44. Kara, Alex, J'onn 4 of 10 (57 days to)

_SUNDAY, AUGUST 14TH 2016_

 _57 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 4 of 10**

* * *

 _7 YEARS AGO_

At times he would look in on Alex Danvers and all he would see would be turmoil. The girl had lost her father three years ago, and in that time she had changed so much. He could feel her heading down a path, but as much as he felt he should intervene, he wanted to give her the chance to pick herself up on her own.

She was a smart girl, driven, with so much potential in her... It would be a great disservice, both to the dead man he'd made his promise to, and to the object of that promise herself, if he sat back and let that great potential be squandered.

Still, his current plan remained. He would let Alex Danvers find her footing, and if she couldn't, well he was there.

He had a backup plan, he did. For the family's sake, all of them, he waited. He may have played gardeners and janitors, dog walkers and delivery men, but on the day to day he was Hank Henshaw, and his was not an easy face to reintroduce to the Danvers.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	45. Kara, Alex, J'onn 5 of 10 (56 days to)

_MONDAY, AUGUST 15TH 2016_

 _56 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 5 of 10**

* * *

 _5 YEARS AGO_

Kara was in many ways easier to keep an eye on. She was as normal as they came, something that was easily seen as being by design. She didn't try to draw attention to herself, to who she had been before. The name Danvers had been fixed to hers.

He could find where she would be, always, and that routine rarely changed. It got to be that this repeated appearance as an old man reading a newspaper at the end of the counter where she'd sit had led to their exchanging words.

She knew him as Franklin. She seemed to enjoy finding him there time and again, like one more piece to her daily routine.

So he would be there, time and again, getting to read between the lines and see if all was well with her. He knew he was lying to her every time, and that she would never get to know the true nature of their interactions, but that was alright. J'onn J'onzz would hardly fit into Kara Danvers' normal life.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	46. Kara, Alex, J'onn 6 of 10 (55 days to)

_TUESDAY, AUGUST 16TH 2016_

 _55 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 6 of 10**

* * *

 _4 YEARS AGO_

The wheels were already in motion now, but he had not approached her just yet. He would not take it any further if he didn't need to, but every day it felt more and more like he would. He would bring Alex Danvers into the DEO.

It would hardly be an unwarranted action either. She would need training, yes, but for what he had seen of her over the past six years, he knew underneath it all was the making of a great agent, one capable of command, given sufficient opportunity. He could give her that.

It would not come without some amount of danger, he realized, and that might have been taking this promise he'd made off track, but it was a personal judgement call, one he felt strongly about. The DEO might have been just what she was made for, and between the road she was currently travelling and the one he aimed to take her on to, he couldn't see it being protecting her not to do what he thought best.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	47. Kara, Alex, J'onn 7 of 10 (54 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 17TH 2016_

 _54 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 7 of 10**

* * *

 _3 YEARS AGO_

It was Kara's birthday, her twenty-first, and sitting a few tables away, he watched all three Danvers women sat together, looking over menus. He looked at Kara, so brightly filled with joy for it being her birthday - whether her true or invented, he had no actual way of knowing - but at the same time hyper aware of the tension existing around the table.

Alex had been training under Hank Henshaw for over two months now, though she was the only one in the restaurant aware of this fact - near as she knew. She had already made great strides, and compared to the young woman he'd found back in that jail, she had made noted improvements he was silently so proud of.

Eliza Danvers had no knowledge of this, but she had to see the turn her daughter had taken. And yet, he could see that wasn't entirely so. Oh, she loved her daughter, there was no doubt. But he sensed that losing her husband had backed her into this position, and for that he would not blame her. As much as it would affect Alex, he could see just as much of a weight on Kara, a part of the family, but for how much Alex was her sister, she didn't have so much in the way of a mother-daughter bond with Eliza, and he knew it had more to do with what she'd lost than what she had, if he had to guess.

But then she was still here, was still who she tried so hard not to appear to be, and after spending so much time focusing on Alex and her potential, he was left to wonder if Kara was in that same position in turn. He could sense it in her, in the years he'd watched her grow, this capability for being extraordinary, squashed down for the sake of being normal. He knew a bit about that, too. He couldn't do for her as he'd done for Alex, he realized as much. He would no sooner expose her identity as he would his own. He saw that happy girl laughing with her sister, and he only ever wanted them to keep being that way.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	48. Kara, Alex, J'onn 8 of 10 (53 days to)

_THURSDAY, AUGUST 18TH 2016_

 _53 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 8 of 10**

* * *

 _2 YEARS AGO_

He sat at the end of the counter, shuffling his newspaper, and after five minutes had gone by, he had gotten up and walked toward Kara where she sat hunched over an open folder, her brow creased in thought.

"Now just what is it that's got you so concerned?" he asked. She jumped, startled, turning to him.

"Franklin! I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I... I..." she looked back down, and he followed her gaze.

"Job interview?" he asked, and she looked back up.

"Yes. CatCo Worldwide Media," she told him, and the nerves were in her voice.

"Nothing to it then, you'll do just fine."

"Will I?" Her hand stilled over the folder, the doubt as strong now as it had ever been.

He couldn't presume to know what was going through her head, or what the true reasons for her hesitation would be. Long ago he had considered fabricating a persona for her to interact with, another alien in hiding, but the risks had been larger than what they would have been worth. At least he had Franklin, a familiar figure she felt confident to talk to, open up - as much as she could - and that had its worth.

"Why did you decide to apply for this job in the first place?" he asked. She paused, thinking, and she relaxed, just a little, and she smiled. "Now, when you walk into that building, you stand tall, and you remember what you've got to give, and you make them see it, too. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I can," she told him, closing the folder. "Thank you, Franklin. It's always good to see you," she told him, and he gave her a smile and a tip of the head. "I should go," she said, looking at the clock on the wall. "See you around."

"Good luck," he called after her as she went, watching as she walked through the door and up the street at a steady, rapid pace, head held high, and he turned back to his newspaper with a nod to himself.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	49. Kara, Alex, J'onn 9 of 10 (52 days to)

_FRIDAY, AUGUST 19TH 2016_

 _52 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 9 of 10**

* * *

 _1 YEAR AGO_

He didn't often have to resort to a disguise in keeping an eye on Alex anymore, having now worked with her at the DEO for two years, though he did do so every so often. He would feel awkward about doing it, as though spying on her, but then there were things she would not so easily let show around the likes of Hank Henshaw, and he just couldn't keep from wondering at times.

He was looking after her, he'd vowed that he would, after her and Kara both, but at some point he had to think it was becoming about much more than a promise.

He cared about them, and he would look after them for that reason more than a nine-year-old promise.

Today he was Hank, and inside the DEO, with Alex, he stood at the ready. After two years, even though their strength might have seemed mismatched, he had seen Alex' skills increase exponentially. Today, her advance was relentless, and he gave back as good as he got.

"Good, alright, take five," he told her.

"No, I can keep going, come on," she told him, out of breath, primed to go.

"As I've told you before, resting is just as important as practicing. Take five." With a sigh, she nodded. "Something on your mind?" he asked, with sufficient detachment.

For a moment, he thought she might speak, but then she shook her head, stretching her arms. He couldn't do everything, be everywhere. And he had to remember she had other people in her life, people like Kara, who would be there for her to talk to more openly. He had done his part in getting her here at the DEO, and he had been right in thinking she would do well. Alex Danvers had found her place, and he would continue to help guide her.

When a few minutes had gone by, he motioned for her to step forward again, and the spark in her eyes was all he could ask for.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	50. Kara, Alex, J'onn 10 of 10 (51 days to)

_SATURDAY, AUGUST 20TH 2016_

 _51 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara, Alex, J'onn", part 10 of 10**

* * *

 _TODAY_

Ten years had gone by since Alex and Kara Danvers had come into his life. As far as they would know, it had been much less of course. So much had changed across those years. They had been young girls then, were young women now, and they did extraordinary things, the both of them.

Despite all his apprehension, Kara's turn as Supergirl had unlocked the parts of herself that should never have been locked. She made him see how much he sometimes wished for more, for himself, even though he understood all too well that her circumstances were not the same as his own.

And Alex... his hopes and expectations had each been met and surpassed. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder if there was still more missing that should not be so. Maybe that would never change.

All was slowly returning to the way it had been before. Kara was no longer quarantined, she was back working at CatCo, and that morning had marked the first sighting of Supergirl soaring through the skies of National City since before the incident that had put her out of commission, and it had been a welcome sight, if only second after the sight of Kara of Krypton, looking on to the wide space before her and leaping into flight, now unrestrained. He knew that feeling she would have felt, and Alex standing at his side had smiled, watching her go, though he was very familiar with her concerns for her little sister.

"Would you rather have kept her down here?" he asked, and she turned.

"No, of course not." That she stopped speaking now told him plenty. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," she said after a few beats. He waited for her to continue. The pause stretched on. "How long have we known each other, you and I?" He didn't immediately reply, sensing the question wasn't nearly as straightforward as it might have seemed. "I just got to thinking, about you, and my father, what you said about... that day."

"We met three years ago... officially," he stated, and she nodded, not so much surprised as she was taking in this confirmation and processing it.

"And unofficially?" she finally asked.

"The funeral." He could see the thoughts connect in her eyes, as though she'd tried to remember seeing his face that day, then reminded herself he wouldn't have necessarily looked this way, and actually would have been better off looking like anyone but Henshaw. And with this self correction, her memories led her right back.

"The man with the flowers," she said, and he looked back at her. "How much did you... how often?"

"Not so often as to get in the way," he promised her. "Never too close," he added. It could have made her think he had been impersonating people in her life and Kara's for ten years, but she didn't look overly concerned, which he hoped meant she trusted him enough. He didn't need to explain; she understood. "Does Kara know you suspected..."

"No," Alex shook her head. "Maybe it would be better if it stayed that way for now, even though the last time we kept one of your secrets from her..."

"Fair point. Whatever you decide."

"Thank you," she said, and at first he thought this was to do with the choice being left to her, but then he looked at her and knew it was more to do with the ten years.

"Don't mention it."

In no time, there would be a new situation arising, the DEO moving into action, with Supergirl joining in and it would truly be back as it had been. J'onn would look at the two of them, Kara and Alex, thinking about how, in many ways, that promise had been the best thing he could have done.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	51. Kara & Alex 1 of 10 (50 days to)

_SUNDAY, AUGUST 21ST 2016_

 _50 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 1 of 10**

Kara would not have to remind Alex of the promise she'd made her, even before she'd found herself trapped beneath in the DEO. Even as she'd returned from the beach, it had been one of the very first things she'd brought up after asking how her trip had gone: they had a Game of Thrones marathon to start.

They had the whole of the sixth and most recent season to watch, but first they had the five previous to rewatch, as was tradition. Even now, seeing that first episode again, the discovery, the great shocks, brought them back to the first time they'd seen it, sat shoulder to shoulder five years before.

Kara would still anticipate certain moments, while Alex would watch her with a smirk. Back then, such a fantasy world had been as much of an experience for the young Kryptonian as their own real world had been, and it made the show feel that much grander.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	52. Kara & Alex 2 of 10 (49 days to)

_MONDAY, AUGUST 22ND 2016_

 _49 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 2 of 10**

They would always come up into this second season now and wonder how the time could have gone so fast. But then they would recall all those little moments they had relived already, and they would carry on.

Here as ever, as much as the great battle at the end of the season would be holding them enthralled, it was always another story that would get Kara smiling.

When Jon Snow would reveal the wildling girl's face, her own face would light up, even as Alex would playfully tease her. Kara knew it was all in good fun, and she would point out that her sister was happy to see her, too, and that she was one of both of their favorite characters.

So they would watch and follow Jon and Ygritte's banter-filled trek through the ice and snow and continue onward.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	53. Kara & Alex 3 of 10 (48 days to)

_TUESDAY, AUGUST 23RD 2016_

 _48 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 3 of 10**

The closer they would come to the end of the third season, there would be anxiety in the air, but at the same time an equal amount of anticipation. For Kara, it brought up memories of the first time she had seen this now infamous Red Wedding.

All along, Alex would sneak glances her way as though she was waiting on something to happen, which, seeing as she had read the books, was more than likely. Kara had spent the entire episode so nervous for what was to come that she swore she hovered just a few inches off the couch.

Finally it had come, and to this day, seeing it again, she remembered the sheer horror she had felt the first time, just as she felt her sister's reassuring presence at her side. If anything though, Alex would be wise to know - which she was - that the greater nightmare had been bestowed on to what hda become of the dead wolf in the following episode...

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	54. Kara & Alex 4 of 10 (47 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 24TH 2016_

 _47 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 4 of 10**

Hours had turned to days, broken in between work, and friends, and soon enough their marathon was nearly four seasons out.

By the time this season's penultimate episode came by, Kara's head was in her sister's lap, body curled under a blanket. Like any other important battle episode, they would find themselves calling out to the screen at key moments, as though they might somehow influence the outcome they knew would still be reached.

People would die they would grieve for, others would live they would curse out...

"You're falling asleep," Alex would tell her sister, brushing hair from her face.

"No, I'm fine. Season's almost done. One more."

One more would turn into halfway through the next season and the sun nearly up, but they got through it like the champion binge watchers that they were.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	55. Kara & Alex 5 of 10 (46 days to)

_THURSDAY, AUGUST 25TH 2016_

 _46 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 5 of 10**

Getting so close to the point of watching the newest season, there was something like renewal in the air. Kara knew Alex had been just as curious as she'd been, if not more, as for once she had about zero clues of what was coming for all these characters.

She'd had to wait so long, for Kara's sake, and her sister was at once thankful and unsurprised. It was well within her expectation that Alex would wait for her. And by the time they had made it through to the end of the fifth season, remembering the shock of its ending, the anxious spirit was at its peak.

"Well we're not working tomorrow, are we?" Kara pointed out, giving her sister a look.

"Think the city will behave itself?" Alex countered, and Kara chuckled. "This needs food," Alex stood, reaching for the phone.

"Pizza, get pizza," Kara called after her. It wouldn't be long now. They couldn't get any readier.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	56. Kara & Alex 6 of 10 (45 days to)

_FRIDAY, AUGUST 26TH 2016_

 _45 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 6 of 10**

The pizza had not been long for this world once they'd gotten started. Eyes glued to the screen, their hands would reach for one slice, and then another when that previous one was done, until Kara's hand had reached in and found none. Neither of them gave much complaint.

This season they had waited on for so long was showing itself as entirely well worth the wait, with plenty of moments for them both to cheer, or gasp, or cry, or shout. The nearer they got to the end, the feeling grew between them, like they couldn't wait to see the end but didn't want to find themselves face to face with another long wait.

And when the credits rolled on that last episode, silence hung over them both, before looking at each other with a smile. At the heart of it, this had been about them spending time together, and it had been wonderful.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	57. Kara & Alex 7 of 10 (44 days to)

_SATURDAY, AUGUST 27TH 2016_

 _44 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 7 of 10**

For a while they simply sat there, the accumulated weight of all they had seen now left to be processed. It almost didn't feel like all that they'd seen in that last season could all amount to no more than ten hours. Every time they thought they had remembered it all, there was something else.

"Can't believe it's almost over," Kara said as they reluctantly stood to clean up after the night's snacks.

"It'll be two years at least," Alex reminded her with a laugh.

"Won't feel that way for long." That was true, probably. Hadn't they just been sitting to rewatch the very first episode only a moment ago?

Before long, Kara had discovered a new thing to enjoy, and that was to watch Alex as she moved around, knowing full well that her thoughts were locked in a rush of discovery and theorizing, binding her knowledge as a book reader and now the developments of this new information provided by the show, whether it would connect or not.

Kara had not read the books, though Alex had been trying to change that for a long time, and she was used to the long explanations, her sister's attempts to further her understanding of this wide fantasy world. When Winn had been thrown into the mix every so often, only the fact that one was her sister and the other her best friend had kept Kara from tuning them out entirely. They were enthusiastic, and she could appreciate that.

When they had finished cleaning it all up, the sisters sat back down, tired but also wide awake. They were done, but it all had been so much, and they were wired. Kara could have gone flying so easily...

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	58. Kara & Alex 8 of 10 (43 days to)

_SUNDAY, AUGUST 28TH 2016_

 _43 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 8 of 10**

As though to punish them for hours on the couch, they were jarred out of their relaxed, marathon mode by a call to immediate action. Alex was ready to hurry over home to change, but Kara, rapidly displaying the colors of Supergirl, and perhaps still taken into the spirit of the night, convinced her instead to take a different approach.

"Like old times?" she suggested with a smile. Alex was working to get herself minded, but even so she couldn't deny the practicality, especially with the urgency conveyed by J'onn when he'd called.

"Fine, but no scenic tours," she warned, as Kara pushed the window open.

Years ago, she remembered how the whole scene had made her feel like Wendy, with her new flying sister as Peter Pan come to fly her off to Neverland. In no time, they were soaring through the sky, Alex in full confidence that her sister would keep her safe and not drop her. That hadn't always been the case, but that was then. When Kara laughed, swooping around one building, Alex frowned.

"Kara..." she warned.

"I just thought about Daenerys and her dragon," Kara explained, and Alex found she couldn't help but smile on that.

"Well you do breathe ice, that's close enough," she called out, wind whistling in her ears, and Kara laughed again as they descended toward the ground.

By the time they would land and stand apart, the Danvers sisters' easygoing faces would disappear beneath those of the DEO agent and Supergirl, ready to work together to counter the threat that had pulled them away from home so suddenly. There was nothing to stop them, not on this night, excitement still coursing through their veins.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	59. Kara & Alex 9 of 10 (42 days to)

_MONDAY, AUGUST 29TH 2016_

 _42 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 9 of 10**

The night had been hectic, in more ways than one, and it ended with Alex back in the DEO infirmary getting patched up while her sister paced outside in wait. Once she'd been let back inside, she came to stand in front of Alex, looking her over.

"Kara, I'm okay," she promised, which was the truth, but sensing her anxiety, she chose diversion. "What do you think's going to happen next season?" Kara looked at her as though she couldn't believe she was talking about Game of Thrones at a time like this. "I mean, sure, it's still far away, but that's not such a bad thing, it would give you all the time you need to..."

"Again with the books?" Kara sighed, and Alex smirked, glad she'd taken the bait.

She didn't want her sister to get so worried over her when she really was fine. Now she could keep her away from all that worrying with a topic she was all too familiar with. She had pleaded her case many times, and Kara had always countered with the thought that she would maybe take that plunge, once the last two books in the series were out, to which Alex - and Winn - had argued that it could be years before that happened.

"Just try by starting with the first one?" Alex suggested. "For me?"

"Oh, that's not fair," Kara warned with a barely contained smile.

"What, I'm just saying," she stood up.

"I need time to recover from today," Kara frowned, as though the marathon and each of its shocking deaths and twists were once more lit behind her eyes. "I might need a year to do that, and then it'll be time for our next marathon," she pointed out, and Alex sighed. No win, not yet.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	60. Kara & Alex 10 of 10 (41 days to)

_TUESDAY, AUGUST 30TH 2016_

 _41 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara & Alex", part 10 of 10**

Kara remembered the first time she'd watched television so vividly. She had been with the Danvers for one day, and it had been difficult, naturally. Everything was different, and some things were brand new. And of the most unexpected things, having a sister was also brand new, but at the same time the thought of it had been something Kara had thought would make things easier, and it might have been her favorite thing about being on Earth now.

The only problem was that her new sister did not seem anywhere near as enthusiastic about her arrival. They hadn't talked all that much, or spent much time in the same room unless they had to, or that was Kara's impression, and she didn't think it was a wrong one either.

But that morning she'd come down the stairs, drawn in by sounds that made her think for a few seconds that the family was in trouble. When she got there though, she discovered the sounds of distress came from a box, lit up, with images on a screen. When she came nearer, she also found Alex, sitting on the ground and looking at the screen. She must have heard her come in, and she'd turned her head, looking at her in silence. Kara had been about to turn and climb back upstairs, but then Alex had spoken.

"Did you have television where you came from?" That was the first independent thing she'd said to her, and Kara had felt a twinge of hope.

"No," she'd replied, stepping up with caution.

Alex had smiled, just a little, before motioning for Kara to come and sit next to her, which she did.

For a while, Alex had talked, explaining how it all worked, and Kara had listened, completely fascinated, by television and by her new sister.

That had been the start of it, how they'd bonded, or most of it. For a little while they were safe in the space of their home and that was great. Only once they ventured out into the world and Kara became the strange and embarrassing little sister did things get complicated, but they didn't stay that way, and maybe it all went back to that one morning when she'd discovered television.

From then on, it became something they shared, something they loved and could obsess over as sisters. Even now, years onward, it could feel as though the world was gone, and all that was left, all that mattered were the two of them and that screen.

When they left the DEO, the sun was coming up, and the sisters returned to Kara's apartment, where she insisted that Alex should rest up and take it easy.

"I'm not tired, are you?" she asked as she sat on the couch. Kara shook her head. "So what do you want to do?" After a moment, Kara smiled and went to retrieve a box from a shelf, presenting it to Alex, who laughed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Well go, put it in there."

That morning, she had been watching the latest episode of Lost, when her new sister of one day had running down the stairs. It was the first show they had shared, and as a gesture of showing how much she'd grown to care for her, even if she didn't always prove it in public, Alex had saved up her money and bought her the DVD for her first Christmas on Earth. She still remembered the look on her face when she'd opened it, and even now, they would take a trip back to that not-so-deserted island and remember.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	61. J'onn 1 of 10 (40 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 31ST 2016_

 _40 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 1 of 10**

It wasn't as though he lived inside the DEO. He had a presence to uphold, a life. But it was for the most part a quiet one. The height of his down time, the thing he did for no better reason than that he wanted to, was to go and walk around, sometimes stopping at a coffee shop.

The first time he encountered the woman, Supergirl was still their guest down at the DEO. She'd accidentally spilled her cup, and as she crouched to pick it up, shaking her head in dismay, he had found himself taking up a stack of paper napkins and crouching across the spill to help clean it up.

"Would you believe I'm not usually so clumsy?" she told him, trying to laugh it off.

"I would never assume otherwise," he assured her, and now she did laugh.

"Thank you," she looked at him, in an opening that inquired for a name.

"Hank," he introduced himself. "I'd shake your hand, but..."

"No, of course, and likewise. I'm Melinda."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	62. J'onn 2 of 10 (39 days to)

_THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 1ST 2016_

 _39 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 2 of 10**

He saw her again a few days later, when they found each other behind the other in the lineup of the coffee shop. It had been a minute or so, and then she'd turned around and seen him, causing her to smile with recognition immediately.

"So I was right, you do come around here often. How are you today, Hank?" she asked, and it made him smile, though he tried to keep it restrained.

Maybe it was the woman's easygoing air, so far removed from how people tended to respond to him, but he wanted to talk with her now, even for a passing moment in line for coffee.

"I'm doing very well, and you, Melinda?"

"Do you know, I was doing alright, but now I've seen a familiar face and I'm even better."

"Glad I could be of service."

"And this time, you didn't even need a load of paper towels," she beamed, and J'onn swore that image would remain permanently glued to his mind.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	63. J'onn 3 of 10 (38 days to)

_FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 2ND 2016_

 _38 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 3 of 10**

It wouldn't have seemed like him to do so, and so much so that he hadn't initially seen it that way, but the night after the second time he'd met her, J'onn caught himself thinking of her... Melinda...

He could hear her voice in his mind, clear as ever, the hints of an accent, the kind that would assert itself most around family, somewhere in South America, maybe Chile... He saw rich brown eyes and a smile that could challenge a blaze in its warmth.

He thought about two brief conversations, and how they had been able to stand out despite being nothing either of them would describe as remarkable.

She was there, in his mind, and he could not say that he knew what to make of it. It might not need to be anything more than what it had been, two encounters, come and gone... Still he had not let them go, and he didn't know that he could. As of now, only time could tell.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	64. J'onn 4 of 10 (37 days to)

_SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 3RD 2016_

 _37 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 4 of 10**

He walked into the shop, and much as his scanning the room was a gesture of habit, of caution, he also knew that his eyes were seeking one face in particular. When they found it, he took a breath, just as she turned, saw him back, and smiled.

He approached her, and when she motioned to the seat across from hers, he told her he couldn't stay, which wasn't entirely a lie, though it wasn't entirely the truth, either.

"I understand," Melinda said, though he didn't imagine that she could, "But it's good to see you all the same, Hank." He promised her that it was good to see her, too, this one being a whole truth.

He noticed now a few stacks of papers on the table in front of her, and now he learned his new friend was a teacher, high school English, as she confirmed. Before long she was telling him about it all so passionately that he went ahead and sat across from her and listened attentively.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	65. J'onn 5 of 10 (36 days to)

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 4TH 2016_

 _36 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 5 of 10**

Alex asking if there was something going on with him forced J'onn to realize his encounters with Melinda had taken up much more headspace, much more importance, than he had ever realized. Not only was he thinking about her, but for a moment he had considered telling Alex about her, before changing his mind.

Why would he do that? He enjoyed speaking with Melinda, he did, and he'd be happy to see her every time he did, but what did it mean that he would find the need to discuss any part of this with anyone, even if Alex wasn't just anyone. Considering sharing this with her felt like it mattered, like Melinda mattered enough that he'd want to discuss her existence with the closest thing he had to family.

He hadn't done it, but all the same... this was growing bigger than he'd anticipated, and now... now he had to make a decision, about how big it could be allowed to get.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	66. J'onn 6 of 10 (35 days to)

_MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 5TH 2016_

 _35 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 6 of 10**

He had been unsure of what he'd do when he saw her again. He knew that he would, but even so...

He got his answer that morning, when he came up the street toward the coffee shop and saw Melinda through the window, sat at her usual table, reading a book as she held her coffee.

He looked at her, wonderful in how ordinary she was in comparison to him, and then before he knew what he'd decided, he had turned back and started to walk away.

Later he might wonder if she would note his absence, if she would pause and ask herself if he would come by that day, but for now he had weighed his options and somehow this had come out as the most reasonable one and so he had taken it, regardless of how a part of him would feel something for it that resembled regret to him. It wasn't as though it had been the first, or would be anywhere close to the last.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	67. J'onn 7 of 10 (34 days to)

_TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 6TH 2016_

 _34 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 7 of 10**

No amount of years could remove the hurt of all he'd lost, all those he cared for, his daughters, his wife... The person he had been there and then, he had been dead as long as they were.

The man he had become, even before he took up the identity of Hank Henshaw, had done very little to create any kind of attachment at all, and that was his own choice as much as his need, but so much had changed since he had first come to Earth.

He had people in his life now that he cared for, so much more than he would ever be able to describe, and maybe for that, meeting Melinda had made him attempt things he hadn't so much as considered in years. But once he had, once it had taken on so great a space in his life... he'd gotten scared. He'd taken a step back.

He didn't know that he could take that step forward. What if he just wasn't able? What if he tried, and he failed? Or what if he didn't, and he came to regret it? What if he had one shot and he lost it? He had the strange thought all of a sudden of having never felt so human, and it was true. He felt the conflict so strong in him, throwing him so far off course it had him distracted.

People were bound to notice, and that was the last thing he wanted. This wasn't him. Or maybe it was, just a little. Melinda, or the thought of her, was refusing to vacate his mind, holding strong, not shaken loose by any means. Why couldn't he let it go? Let her go?

When it came down to it, he knew that, more than anything, it wasn't his past that concerned him the most in relation to her, but his present, his whole self, and the fact he could not even have her call him by his true name.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	68. J'onn 8 of 10 (33 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH 2016_

 _33 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 8 of 10**

J'onn J'onzz, born of Mars, and Melinda the schoolteacher... How did he expect such a thing to ever happen?

She knew him now as Hank, quiet, slightly awkward in some respects but entirely trustworthy Hank, who she would run into at her favorite coffee shop and share passing conversation with. They hardly knew anything about each other, although if they were to tally up the information shared by each of them, they would have no contest on who had shared the most and who had kept most to listening.

Sooner or later she would want to know more about him, which would mean that he'd have to start and lie to her. It hadn't bothered him before, but now... Now he almost couldn't stand the thought of it. But then what was his alternative? Reveal himself to her? What did he think would happen if Melinda stood there and watched as he sheld the appearance of Hank Henshaw and became the imposing figure of the green Martian? He could see it now, her face shrinking in terror, backing away and screaming as though she thought he would come at her and attack her in some way.

He could try and tell himself that it wouldn't be that way, that Melinda would show herself as being understanding and accepting, but could he really take the chance with something like this? Not only would he have to start by furthering the lie before ever nearing the truth, but he would be putting his own interests ahead of others', in ways he just could not agree to.

Even if he didn't have those responsibilities... Melinda had a good life, a simple, happy life. She would be placed in too much danger, if she ever had to know the truth. He wouldn't let that happen to her, not ever. He would rather she never had to know than to ever resent him for involving her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	69. J'onn 9 of 10 (32 days to)

_THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 8TH 2016_

 _32 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 9 of 10**

A week had gone by since he'd seen Melinda, since he'd seen her through the window and walked away. One week, and despite his best efforts, he had not been able to get his mind off of her. He had gotten to the point of wondering how she was, if she was thinking about him, too. He would see something and think that she might be interested by it, going off of what little information he had on her likes and dislikes.

As much as he told himself he would forget her in the end, deep down he knew that forgetting her was the last thing he wanted. So then what was he supposed to do? Remember, for as long as he lives, all the while knowing he couldn't do a thing about it, or... or...

What would happen if he ran into her again? If they saw each other by accident... Would he give her some quick excuse for his absence and then carry on his way, letting whatever they'd had dwindle down into nothingness? He honestly didn't think he could do it.

So many years he had lived, and he had faced any number of things, some good, others terrible, and the thought of losing this fleeting connection left him genuinely powerless. Something had to be done, and despite it all, he would have to accept that some parts would not be as he would want them to be. When it came down to it, he knew what he wanted, what he needed, and he wasn't going to get any of it by sitting back and doing nothing, ignoring the situation.

So he would go back there, and in time he would come face to face with Melinda, and they would talk, and he would know. However things ended up, it would tell him what to do next, whether it meant walking away or taking another step forward.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	70. J'onn 10 of 10 (31 days to)

_FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 9TH 2016_

 _31 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"J'onn", part 10 of 10**

The next time he had found himself at the coffee shop he had not seen her, and it was three days after that before he came up to street and he saw her there, through the window, same as the day he'd turned away. He didn't leave, not this time.

He walked through the door, and when it chimed, Melinda looked up, with an expression on her face that told him she had been watching that door, at every bell, waiting, hoping... She smiled, and when he smiled back it was as honest as it could ever be. If there had been one thing he knew for certain in all this, amid all the doubts and concerns, it was that seeing her face made him happy, and then and there, whether or not he could ever put it into words, he knew he didn't want to push her out of his life. What part she would play in it remained to be seen, but there would be something.

He went and bought his coffee, and he approached her table.

"I was starting to think I'd seen the last of you," she told him, waiting for him to sit. Soon as he did, he found himself at a loss for words, as he was prone to be around her. It could almost have been embarrassing, only he didn't think he could get embarrassed, not for this.

Maybe it was that he had lost so much before, but it made him all the more appreciative of what he had, and if after everything he'd gone through he could meet someone who made him feel this way, then there would be no shame in it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here before. But I am here now," he told her, looking up to meet her gaze, and she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," she told him, and there was a moment of quiet kindness in her eyes, as though she understood there was more to it but he wasn't ready to go into further detail. Maybe it was the teacher side in her.

"How are you, Melinda?" he asked, deciding to let her lead the conversation first.

She took it in stride, telling him about her work, the assignment she was presently grading, which got her talking about her students before reaching the revelation of her being divorced, and the mother to two young boys, and seeing the maternal side emerge, he felt yet another bond to her, and a few minutes later, for better or for worse, he told her how he'd had a wife, and daughters, and he'd lost them, some time ago. He didn't go into details, and she didn't inquire, though he felt her sympathy at once.

He asked her about her boys, what they wre like, and she told him plenty. They were thirteen and nine, the eldest bookish like her, the youngest unable to sit still, as though his brother had given over his own share of energy. J'onn listened, and conversed, finding in time that there was such as finding balance, telling her about himself but not forcing in a lie where it didn't need to go.

The conversation evolved, past their cups of coffee. In the end, he knew that he wouldn't have all the answers just yet, as to what their relationship would turn out to be, but the door to possibilities was staying open and he couldn't ask for more.

He left the coffee shop that day feeling well and at ease, which wasn't always so simple for him to get to on his own. Melinda, for now, remained a private part of his life, something all on its own. Maybe in time he would have to divulge that information, and they would need to look deeper, to ensure she was just as she said she was, but he wouldn't go to that place, not now. He was J'onn J'onzz, Martian, masquerading as the human Hank Henshaw, but not to her, and knowing that, having that, had shown itself to be more valuable than he could say.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	71. Cat 1 of 10 (30 days to)

_SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 10TH 2016_

 _30 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 1 of 10**

The day her assistant had called to inform her of a sudden and debilitating illness that would keep her out of the office for at least a week, Cat Grant had listened, and she'd given the young woman some passing treatment suggestions she had heard of and insisted she did not even come near the building until she was completely recovered and had a doctor's note to prove it, and then she'd hung up, slowly sitting back in her chair, looking out the window.

Still no sighting of Supergirl since the incident at the plant, the one where neither of these flying cousins could reportedly bear the air of the city. And now no Kira for the next several days.

She could have fired her right then and there, but she wouldn't. After all, despite supposed proof to the contrary - which she had yet to disprove but would not abandon - and despite her supposed acceptance of said proof, she couldn't ignore their city's heroine was her very own assistant.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	72. Cat 2 of 10 (29 days to)

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 11TH 2016_

 _29 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 2 of 10**

She remembered the first time she had thought it, the first time the possibility had touched her mind, that her assistant, as efficient as she was flighty, could be the one she had dubbed Supergirl.

It had felt like pranking herself, aiming for a fall. But then the more she would think about it, about her... suddenly it wouldn't seem so impossible.

Suddenly it would seem like nothing had ever made more sense. Of course it was her. Of course it was. She would just have to be the most unexpected candidate, wouldn't she? All those times she had gone and disappeared on her, returning with endless apologies coupled with excuses that only got less and less believable, now she was positive she knew why.

Somewhere out there, as her assistant would have disappeared, Supergirl would have appeared. She could stake her reputation on it.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	73. Cat 3 of 10 (28 days to)

_MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 12TH 2016_

 _28 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 3 of 10**

She'd had to be absolutely certain. It was one thing to stake one's reputation. It was another to actually act on it. If she, Cat Grant, came out publicly with her belief that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same and it somehow came to be shown that they were really two different people, that would be the end of her. She would be a laughing stock.

She needed to eliminate any sort of doubt first, ask her right to her face if she had to, and then, only then, she just might have had some justification to do... something.

She hadn't yet figured out what she was meant to do with this information, except that she would have to get in front of it. If she had figured it out, it was only a matter of time before someone with some amount of brains went and put the pieces together, same as she did, long before they had, and with the girl right under her nose.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	74. Cat 4 of 10 (27 days to)

_TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 13TH 2016_

 _27 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 4 of 10**

But she had been sure. Events had occurred that had only served to prove her right, again and again, and so she'd known what had to be done. She was going to hear it from the girl herself.

She wouldn't have expected to be so affected when the reveal did happen, but when her assistant, giggling just a moment before, had gone and removed her glasses and turned toward her with the calm face of her heroine, Cat Grant had felt, just for a moment... stunned, and just a bit reverent. When she had thanked her, she had meant it.

Kara had looked so nervous in front of her, exposed, but even so she looked nothing like the painfully shy girl who skittered at her heel every day. She had strength beyond that of any human, and in that instant it radiated off of her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	75. Cat 5 of 10 (26 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 14TH 2016_

 _26 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 5 of 10**

The feeling had not left her all night. She kept replaying the moment over and over in her mind, and for how much a part of the thrill existed on a journalistic level, much more of it seemed to tie back to the confirmation that she had their city's heroine working at her office, just outside the door.

So many questions would pile up in her head, and she felt so alive for it that she thought she easily could have composed her life's greatest work overnight, that she would not be able to sleep no matter how much she tried, or, really, that she would even need sleep at all. In fact that was what had happened.

She had stayed up, too occupied to even think of doing anything else. So Supergirl was her assistant. What now? What would this mean for the future, for hers, for Kara's, for National City's, oh... oh what about the city?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	76. Cat 6 of 10 (25 days to)

_THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH 2016_

 _25 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 6 of 10**

Sometimes she would still recall the moment in her office, pull at every little detail she might still be able to discover of the day when she'd sat in her office with both Supergirl and Kara Danvers stood side by side, allowing her revelation to crumble around her.

She still couldn't help but remembering it, so she would have no space left for doubt, one way or the other. Either she would have to accept that she'd had it wrong, or she would be proven right, and she would discover the deception in what she had seen. She could get to the bottom of it, if anyone ever could...

If she could do that, then it just might allow her to release the memory of how it had felt to lose what she'd gained when she'd believed those two were one and the same. She wouldn't have to remember how let down she'd been made to feel, maybe just... sad. She wanted the reverse feeling back.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	77. Cat 7 of 10 (24 days to)

_FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 16TH 2016_

 _24 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 7 of 10**

As much as it had initially forced her to believe she had made a truly monumental error, it wasn't long that she had made a turn. She couldn't well help but retain the evidence she'd gathered.

It was one thing to plant the two of them side by side and separate, it was another to disprove what she'd seen and heard, and they had not done that.

Now there she was, with on the one hand some solid and unmistakable proof that she was Supergirl, and on the other some hard to deny visual proof that she was not. That she could remain on task came down to one thought: if her proof could be taken away, why couldn't theirs?

One thing was certain, if only that one. Cat Grant knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She believed in it enough that it was not belief but actual knowledge. She also knew other things though, and she knew most of all when to make herself heard or not, and in this case she knew she needed to keep quiet.

She had tried to move forward too fast and this was where it had gotten her. She was big enough to recognize her own mistakes, wasn't she? Now the universe had told her to back off, and she would do that. What she wouldn't do would be to forget.

She would accept this setback and allow herself to learn from it, and when the day came she would know to step forward again, in all self-confidence and self-assurance. This was an intrigue, and she was a journalist. Deep at heart she truly could not have asked for anything more. Supergirl had awakened them all, across National City, and even at the top of CatCo Worldwide Media.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	78. Cat 8 of 10 (23 days to)

_SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 17TH 2016_

 _23 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 8 of 10**

So the months had run on, with Cat kept as occupied as National City had ever done, and the same of course went for Supergirl. Cat had seen her through it all, the rousing highs and terrifying lows, and she had seen Kara, too.

The proof was there for her to find, by no great effort other than for her to keep her eyes and ears open. In doing so, she had found yet more of the proof she had seen before, telling her without outright confirmation that her assistant really was Supergirl.

Sometimes she wouldn't be aware of there being any kind of danger in their midst, but suddenly Kara would excuse herself and leave, and soon there it would be, reaching their ears, along with the relief of the flying girl's presence.

But then it hadn't always been a comfort, and Cat didn't think she could ever forget what had happened that day. She could never forget that great fall, or the choice it had forced her to make. But they had gotten through it, and Cat had helped her, because she knew better than to leave their heroine unsupported. If they could surmount this, nothing would be in their way.

Still, there it was again. How much more proof did she need than to see Kara's altered attitude - and wardrobe - and Supergirl's dark turn, happening in concert? No, she was certain now, and no doppelganger would convince her otherwise. It was clear their world was run with a host of otherworldly visitors, with abilities far beyond those of human beings and...

Oh, naturally. A shapeshifter. That would be it, wouldn't it? So there was no question at all, now she knew.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	79. Cat 9 of 10 (22 days to)

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 18TH 2016_

 _22 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 9 of 10**

The day of the incident at the plant, much as she kept herself appraised of the development out there, Cat Grant was made curious by the development in her offices as much as outside them. Kara was still with them, and - of course - there was no sign of Supergirl coming to the rescue.

Her assistant was doing her best to hide it, but Cat could see it. Something was holding her back, keeping her here... and it was causing her so much distress she didn't know what to do with herself.

There was a moment, brief as it was, when she had considered showing her hand, telling Kara what she knew her secret. It might have allowed her to open up to someone, to relieve the pressure. But she understood that, as much as it might have done her good, in that moment, keeping herself minded and occupied was doing just as much good if not more.

So instead of giving truth, she gave what comfort she could. When the report of Superman's inability to appear was revealed, she saw the relief on Kara's face, and she let it go unspoken.

Beyond respecting Kara's coping mechanism, she decided that keeping the secret to herself was the right thing for more than that one reason. She'd seen what it had done when Kara knew that she knew her identity, and maybe for the time being it came down to whether or not it was necessary for her to know that she knew, and the answer was that it did not.

Cat knew, as she'd known for some time, and in that time she had been able to do as much as she could ask to do, standing alongside the heroine she had named and heralded. The truth was just a word, and actions spoke louder.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	80. Cat 10 of 10 (21 days to)

_MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 19TH 2016_

 _21 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Cat", part 10 of 10**

Most people would write her off as cold or closed in, she knew, and if she cared to correct them she might, but she didn't. She didn't have to apologize for who she was to anyone, because the ones who knew her knew all they needed to know, really.

Still, even they might not see why she would give so much faith toward the heroine, or why she would decide to keep quiet, when all she'd seemed to do since she'd first flown on to the scene was put her in the spotlight.

On this, like the rest, she saw no need to explain herself, though someday it might come that she would, only to her. Should that day come, what might she say?

That she had underestimated her? Well, she had, hadn't she? She hadn't seen the girl she was, not for a long time. She found her practical to have around, but she knew very little if anything at all and that was by design, she knew, but nowadays...

When she'd started to see her for who she was, on all sides of the term, she had discovered someone special. She may have hoped to push people to thrive on principal, but this one... She wanted this one to succeed, maybe more than the others, even before she had discovered her secret.

It wouldn't have been trying to take any credit on to herself to say that she saw something in Kara Danvers that was reminiscent of the young woman she herself had been when she had started out. It was the kind of potential you couldn't help but want to protect.

But then she had discovered that secret, and at once it had all started to change, just as it should. She was so much more than what she could become, because what she already was, now that was something, too, something incredible to behold, to the point that Cat Grant wouldn't have quite believed it if she couldn't see it with her own two eyes.

The kindness and compassion this girl carried in her heart was so overwhelming and it was inherent to her very being. Knowing this, it seemed impossible to ever even doubt that she was their city's flying heroine. She had been gifted with such strength and power, and she had recognized and used those tools in combination with that quality of heart and she had put them to the service of those in need of her.

Cat Grant had wanted her to thrive, to surpass herself, but in getting to know Supergirl's secret, in understanding it... Kara Danvers had made her want to surpass herself. Not many people in the world could ever claim to have done the same, and not for some time, not for... ever... had she come across anyone to make her feel it so deeply.

And much as a part of her would want to tell her this, much as another part wouldn't dare to... she kept quiet. It was respect, deep as it could ever be, for her to get hold of that secret and pretend that she did not have it, to the city, and to Kara herself. If she had learned anything in the past few months, it was that neither one of them was done learning, and if that was the case, then she wasn't about to disrupt what had already been working so well.

Until then, she would continue to look up in the sky, and every so often she would see that figure in red and blue fly by, and she would smile.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	81. Alex 1 of 10 (20 days to)

_TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 20TH 2016_

 _20 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 1 of 10**

The alien they had been tracking had finally been cornered, though he hadn't gone down without a fight, and he'd put two of their people in the infirmary doing so. But now they had him locked up, back at the DEO, and as Alex stood there, watching him thrash and rage on the monitor, she couldn't help but think of her sister.

When she'd first started working at the DEO, she remembered thinking about what would happen if they ever decided to put her little sister in one of those cells. She was harmless, a child, but she was also an alien, with powers that left her a potential danger to those powerless to stop her, should she change her tune.

That was never going to happen, she wouldn't let it. Kara didn't even know about the DEO, or her job with them.

"Agent Danvers," Henshaw called, making her look up. "You'll be joining the team headed to Geneva. Be ready for departure."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	82. Alex 2 of 10 (19 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 21ST 2016_

 _19 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 2 of 10**

Making her way home that day, she felt, not for the first time, as though, on this road between the DEO and home, she was belonging to neither, just for the space of this journey. Here she wasn't the agent, and she wasn't the sister. She was Alex.

She wasn't running after aliens, wondering at times whether any of them were like her sister, innocents in a strange new land. She wasn't having to lie to her sister - or her mother - about what she did all day.

The road kept her two worlds separate, just as they needed to be. Even so, there was still a part of her that couldn't help but feel like this was wrong, that she should even be put in this position. Then she remembered the advantages, of having her ear to the ground, of something to keep her sister safe, and it would quiet her concerns, even though they couldn't be silenced.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	83. Alex 3 of 10 (18 days to)

_THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 22ND 2016_

 _18 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 3 of 10**

But then she would come home, and she would be with her sister, and always there would be this feeling of unease in her heart. She was keeping secrets from her, secrets she knew would involve her in some shape or form.

She hated this more than anything. Kara was not the only one she kept this secret from, but she was the one it hurt the most to lie to. It was hard to imagine that it hadn't always been the case, that she didn't always hold Kara so high in her thoughts, but that was all in the past.

She'd thought about it before, about what it would do for her to ever tell her sister that she worked for the DEO. She couldn't see Kara taking the news and shrugging it off, so the best thing for her sake, for her safety, was for everything to remain just as it was. That meant the secrets had to remain, her own load to bear. But she could do it, had done it, and would continue to, for all of them.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	84. Alex 4 of 10 (17 days to)

_FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 23RD 2016_

 _17 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 4 of 10**

Some days she would be out there, at the DEO, and she would stand in front of the old pod sitting on display, and she would get lost in thought.

Kara had come to Earth in that thing. Alex had never seen her in it, but sometimes she could imagine her in there, asleep all those years... And when she was awake, now that... that had to have been so frightening. Alex never really asked her much about it, and if she did, it would have felt like she was pressing her luck, begging revelation when she had this secret of her own.

Even now, she'd told Kara of her trip to Geneva, and she knew the image her sister had in mind of what she'd be doing there would be the furthest thing from the truth. But she'd think about that pod again, and she'd just try and be content of the fact that it was at the DEO, and her sister wasn't.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	85. Alex 5 of 10 (16 days to)

_SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 24TH 2016_

 _16 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 5 of 10**

Packing for this trip, as always, meant keeping herself minded to the possibility that the contents of her bags would be checked by someone who should not know about the true purpose of her business.

Looking around her apartment, it would be hard to guess she tracked and apprehended aliens for a living, which was as it should be, of course. There were plenty of things her apartment would say, and the thing that seemed to stick out to her the most was that it was clear she didn't spend a lot of time there.

She was so often out with her sister, or down at the DEO... Here on her own, it was a quiet place, simple. Here on her own it wasn't like being on the road. Here she was, and it just felt like there was any number of places she'd rather be, of things to do, of people to see. Here on her own, her mind seemed to rest uneasy.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	86. Alex 6 of 10 (15 days to)

_SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 25TH 2016_

 _15 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 6 of 10**

Alex knew how nervous her sister was about going on this date, and somehow helping her get ready for it, both physically and mentally, somehow, felt right, as she was about to leave for this trip.

It was one moment where they could just be themselves, just the Danvers sisters, as she took on that very important mantle of big sister and helped her dear alien of a little sister take on this nerve wracking evening. Seeing her through this, she couldn't imagine any of a million worries she could encounter in thinking of her sister being in the world and possibly discovered for what she was. The most she had to look forward to at the moment was this date, who could either go good or bad and what she would do about it, by her rights as the older sister who would protect her little sister's heart if anyone ever dared try and hurt it.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	87. Alex 7 of 10 (14 days to)

_MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 26TH 2016_

 _14 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 7 of 10**

For several seconds, she had believed she would die. Whether she would ahve made her peace with it before it all ended, she would never know, because suddenly it had happened. Their plane in peril was suddenly less so, and when she'd looked out the window, Alex had seen her...

Kara...

At once, the fact that she was on this plane frightened her no more, while the fact that her little sister was under it... that had her completely transfixed.

It wasn't until they'd landed in the water and she watched Kara climb out of the water and on to the wing, under the flash of any number of phone cameras that it all came together for her, the impact of what had just happened.

They would know. All of them. Silly videos or photos may have found a vast number of eyes turned to them, but a girl flying and saving a crashing plane with her bare hands... It would spread across the world like wildfire, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her little sister was exposed.

She could see her out there, catching her breath, but with an air about her that left Alex at once with so many conflicting emotions. Kara looked just... overjoyed. She had saved a plane full of people, so of course she would be happy, but it was more than that, and Alex knew it.

She understood the position she'd been put in, being sent here with a mission left unrequired, she knew what she was capable of doing but had never been allowed to use any part of it. And now she had, and she was elated.

Alex got all that, she did. But she couldn't share those emotions. All she saw was the prospect of what would happen to her little sister now. All at once her two worlds, kept well and separate all along, were suddenly starting to grow nearer, and without caution they would soon crash together.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	88. Alex 8 of 10 (13 days to)

_TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 27TH 2016_

 _13 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 8 of 10**

She knew it was going to happen, knew it would have to, now, but still she hated to think what it would mean. Kara would have to be brought into the DEO.

In the immediate repercussion, she knew the concern was what it would mean to bring her in, not just into the building itself but in knowing that it existed, and that she, Alex, worked there and had been working there, without Kara knowing it. The conversation was not one she was looking for, because she knew it would change something between them. Alex would have to be honest with her, and Kara wouldn't take it well, she knew.

In the long run, it would be able her, Kara, discovering this organization and what it did. For years, she'd been doing her best to give her sister a safe and happy normal life. That would all go away if it all went wrong. It wasn't just Kara discovering them, it would be them discovering her, and all at once she was having waking nightmares of her sister locked in a cage all her life.

She had talked to the DEO after the crash landing, she could go home now, to Kara, but she knew what she would face even before she came across it, and with what she'd been made aware of now, everything would only sound worse.

How long she had feared this day, suddenly it was here and she felt... remarkably unprepared to deal with it. It didn't seem fair.

She had to take a breath, let it all slow down, and maybe by the time she came face to face with her little sister, new heroine to the city, she would know what to tell her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	89. Alex 9 of 10 (12 days to)

_WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 28TH 2016_

 _12 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 9 of 10**

The moment she walked into her sister's apartment and saw her face, she knew it would be even harder than she'd anticipated.

There was such fire in her eyes, a bounce in her steps, and Alex couldn't see what she had to tell her now being received in any understanding way, but she knew she had no choice but to do it, had to go as far as she needed to in order to get Kara to hear her out.

She could not allow herself to waver, not once. It didn't matter that somewhere inside her head and heart she wanted to be happy for her sister. She had to think about what it would mean for her in the long run and she had to trust that she knew the best way to keep her safe.

Sometimes it still felt so much like Kara was that girl from another world, like she didn't understand what this one was like. Alex, she knew.

She knew what this world could do, would do, to someone like her, and she loved her sister too much to allow her to jump in with blind faith. She had to weigh potential against reality and decide to respect the line in between, wherever it existed to separate the two. It was going to be hard, and it would put her in a tough situation, such as it did now, again and again.

That was one of the reasons why she had to be careful here. This one conversation might set the tone for all the others to come, and in this one like those eventual others, she had to make sure above all else that when it was over she still had her sister, that they wouldn't be wedged apart by this line she was forced to acknowledge. Everything she did, and said, all of it was for her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	90. Alex 10 of 10 (11 days to)

_THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 29TH 2016_

 _11 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Alex", part 10 of 10**

She couldn't be a part of it, of their agents bringing down her sister and carrying her into the DEO. Still, when she was brought through, her bright colors breaking with the uniformity of those who stood and watched, Alex had kept near. Kara wouldn't be unconscious for very long, she would wake up and she would be fine, of course, and yet...

This wasn't how she would have wanted this to happen. She'd argued her point with Henshaw repeatedly, but he'd made the call. They had taken Kara right out of the sky. Had she been human, she would have never... But she was here, and again she reminded herself Kara would be fine, and as she heard herself turn on to those thoughts again, she knew that somehow worrying over her physical condition was coming off as easier than facing the rest, and she needed that, now if in no other time.

She was coming ever closer to the moment of revelation, and she had trouble believing it could all go well. In that moment, the worries were at their extreme, and they suggested her sister would never want to see or speak to her again as soon as she woke up and understood what was happening.

Alex looked at them all, her colleagues, milling along as though she couldn't tell they were all trying to sneak a look at the unconscious alien. She had always been so focused on keeping her two worlds separate, her work and her sister, but now those two worlds were coming together, and in the grand scheme of things, she had to be the road in between, not creating a gap here but bridging one.

To her sister, she had to be the face of the DEO, had to show reason and logic, so Kara might understand. And to her colleagues... She had to champion her sister, every day. She had to make sure her interests were looked after, and that she would be safe. That would never change.

She had no idea what the future held and if she'd been told how Supergirl would become part of them as she would, she might not have believed it, might not have wanted to. It would be an adjustment, having to see her sister for who she'd been all along, strong and able, whether or not they'd chosen to see it. She was going to have to discover what their lives would be from now on, as members of the DEO, as sisters... Kara would have to find her way, but then so would Alex.

Already her life, her world separate from all this was a small thing by comparison, but she couldn't abandon it. To most who knew her, it might be hard to fathom that she was anything or anyone else, but she was. That person belonged to her, and she could turn to her in times of quiet, of reflection.

Her life had been so changed from the moment her sister had become hers, but she had not forgotten that young girl, the one who'd existed before. She kept her safe in her mind, just as she helped to keep her grounded.

Her life was more than it appeared. It was extraordinary, and for all its parts, good and bad, high and low, she didn't see it ever needing to change, not so much that she wouldn't recognize it or herself.

She was Alexandra Danvers, daughter to Jeremiah and Eliza, sister to Kara, agent of the DEO, and what the world knew of her was exactly what she wanted, no more, no less. The road was there, somewhere, and she traveled it along the days of her life.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	91. Kara 1 of 10 (10 DAYS TO)

_FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 30TH 2016_

 _10 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 1 of 10**

There was the exit, opened to her, a clear blue sky and the air. When she stepped outside and breathed it in, all she could feel was that unseeable wind calling to her, begging to grant weightlessness to her long grounded feet and take her in its space.

All this time she had been quarantined, but now she was free, and there would be nothing short of a boulder of that dreadful green stone to hold her down.

With little more than a thought, at once she was airborne, and it felt as though she had woken from a hundred years' slumber and she was Sleeping Beauty no longer.

If she looked down now she'd see them, her sister, J'onn, but she only looked up for now, feeling her cape, her hair fluttering in the wind. She breathed deep, filled her lungs, again and again, and there was such a thrill in her heart as to make her wonder if she would ever come back down.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	92. Kara 2 of 10 (9 DAYS TO)

_SATURDAY, OCTOBER 1ST 2016_

 _9 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 2 of 10**

Sometimes she would float rather than fly really, lifting only so far off the ground that it would be there and she would see herself separate from it. And then, when it was no longer enough, she would rise.

She would climb and break past trees, past roofs and buildings, and she would be flying, like a great winged bird, only she would be much more than this. She had no wings, did she?

She could close her eyes and pretend she did, and certainly when she'd been younger she had imagined she had them. Beautiful feathered wings, a vibrant shade of red, carrying her through the air. Nowadays it wasn't feathers, but it was red, and it left her with that same sort of feeling, like freedom.

Rising was one of the most exhilarating things she could do, like shedding all that held her down.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	93. Kara 3 of 10 (8 DAYS TO)

_SUNDAY, OCTOBER 2ND 2016_

 _8 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 3 of 10**

And then she would stop, let herself float in the air that stretched so unbound in every direction that it felt as though she belonged to no more than this. Nothing could touch her here. There were no worries, there was no pain, sadness, anger, loneliness...

Not one terrible thing had any claim on her so long as she remained this, a girl in the hold of the wind. She was weightless, she was free, she was so at ease that if ever she lacked in clarity, in balance.. she could find it here.

Sometimes she dreamed she had not been alone, that she could have been here on Earth with her mother and father, they could go off together just like this. That thought might have filled her with grief on the ground, but here... here she only thought about their faces, their smiles, and she thought of the happiness they would have felt, floating along through Earth's blue skies.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	94. Kara 4 of 10 (7 DAYS TO)

_MONDAY, OCTOBER 3RD 2016_

 _7 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 4 of 10**

When she would take her sister up with her, years ago, she would never want to look down. But Kara did. She loved seeing the world down there, and it was in no way a question of power, as though she was any greater than any one person down below.

But here she was, and she had this gift, this ability to find herself up here and see what it all looked like there. If others had the chance to do this, wouldn't they take it just as eagerly? It was so easy to get wrapped up in their own singular lives and the space they were given to live them in, but then she would fly, and she would turn her eyes back to the ground, and the only conclusion she would be left with would be that there was just so, so much more.

All this great world was at her reach, and she was a part of it. Wouldn't it only be right then that she not only take part in it but also look after it?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	95. Kara 5 of 10 (6 DAYS TO)

_TUESDAY, OCTOBER 4TH 2016_

 _6 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 5 of 10**

Sometimes it wasn't enough to look down. Sometimes she would look up, would rise up, almost to see how far she could go. Could she go all the way into space?

When she'd been smaller, when being on this planet was new to her, and her own world felt like it couldn't have been gone the way they said, Krypton, her parents... She would dream she could fly straight to the stars, all the way back home, and she would find it there.

She knew it couldn't be, but she needed to believe it, just a little, because denial hurt less than the truth. Even now, whenever she climbed higher and higher, she would think of that little girl, trying to reach the stars because she missed her family too much. She would always miss them, but she wasn't that girl anymore. She knew now she had a home, and she would not reach it by going higher. All she had to do now was fly back to ground.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	96. Kara 6 of 10 (5 DAYS TO)

_WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 5TH 2016_

 _5 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 6 of 10**

And she did have to come down, sooner or later. It wasn't as though she couldn't or didn't want to. It would be a sad existence for her to be so untethered from the world, so aimless...

Coming down to Earth was just as much a part of what made leaping away from it as powerful as it was. Her flights were moments, and those needed to end. When her feet would touch the ground, sometimes, she would turn her eyes back up to the sky, remembering that she'd been there, that she was lucky enough to count it as an active part of her world, as much as the ground was, and her home, the people she loved, all of it.

And she would know that, if ever the need came, when she needed to let go, step off from the ground, the sky would be there, waiting, always, for her to fly again.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	97. Kara 7 of 10 (4 DAYS TO)

_THURSDAY, OCTOBER 6TH 2016_

 _4 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 7 of 10**

She remembered so vividly how it had been in the beginning, when she'd first begun experiencing this ability she had. She'd been told she would be able to do great things, yes, but it was one thing to be told, another entirely to experience it.

But then one morning she'd woken up, and she'd been having such a nice dream, feeling herself lighter than air, that it took her a few moments to realize she was not on her bed but above it, just a few inches, but enough that she was afraid for just a moment, like she might fall.

Only she didn't. She was still floating there, and she could feel her heart going a mile a minute. It was real, she knew it was. She knew that this was no dream, that it was real life, and she could float... She could float, and who knew what else?

What had brought her back down had been a knock at her door, and her sister's voice calling a moment before she came in.

Now she was plopped back down on her bed, wild eyed as she stared back at Alex, who observed her with curiosity. When Alex asked if everything was alright, Kara merely nodded. She could have told her, and she intended to.

But for now it was only hers, and well... she wanted to find out more before she did anything. All that morning it felt like she was going around, holding something precious in her hands, something no one else could see. She wanted to discover it, to the best of her abilities. She wanted to discover it, to the best of her abilities. She wanted the Danvers to see that she was exactly as she was meant to be, capable of great things granted to her by this planet, or by its sun at least.

And deeper still, much as she would not admit it, so long as it remained hers, in this strange new place, she knew no one could take it from her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	98. Kara 8 of 10 (3 DAYS TO)

_FRIDAY, OCTOBER 7TH 2016_

 _3 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 8 of 10**

After that morning, she'd waited so patiently, just so she might come to a moment when she might try and see... if she could do more than float inches off her bed. The Danvers rarely left her on her own at home, but then they had, and alone standing outside, she had taken a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

What a wonder it would be, to be there, like those birds, still so new to her. She could see one of them from up close... How she would get there, if she would manage to take off, she couldn't say, but she had all the confidence in the world that she would succeed.

It was going to be something good in her life, something that would remind her of Krypton, even if she could not do anything of the sort back on her world. She'd always seen some of the things she could do, but this was something else, something that would take her much further than anything else before.

She could feel her bond to the ground beneath her feet, but she felt something else as well, felt as though the skies beckoned her, like she knew just how to get there.

She hadn't done it, not at first, and she would imagine she would have looked and felt absolutely foolish doing it, but then all it had taken had been one attempt where rather than find herself stuck to the ground, she felt it detach from her feet and brought into the air. She hadn't gone so high, not that first time, but that was alright. She was flying, truly flying.

Even years onward she would not forget that feeling, even if she was forced to bury it down for almost all of those years. It was always there.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	99. Kara 9 of 10 (2 DAYS TO)

_SATURDAY, OCTOBER 8TH 2016_

 _2 DAYS TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 9 of 10**

She hadn't dared try to go very high on that first day, afraid the Danvers might return and see her up there and get upset. It was three weeks before she made a go at it. One night, she just couldn't sleep, as though the wait had been too long and her body couldn't take it anymore. It wanted to fly.

She'd gone up to the window, pushed it out and stood on the ledge. Looking at the night sky, she thought two things. She thought how this would be perfect, because the darkness would keep her hidden better.

And she thought about Peter Pan. The little book had been on Alex's shelves, and it was one of the many Kara had explored since her arrival. How could she not be drawn in by the tale of flying children? Now she looked at the stars in the sky and wondered if there really was such a thing as Neverland.

She wasn't about to fly so far as to find out, but the thought still made her smile, and it was the one she kept in mind as she took off and she rose up, higher than the trees, higher than her house... Higher and higher, and for the first time in her life, she felt it.

That release, that freedom. It was all she could have wanted, and in years that followed, when her feet would be forced to remain stuck to the ground, she would often recall that night. It would remind her of who she had been, even as she tried to be someone else, someone normal as any. She would remember the feeling of total and overwhelming elation, of being closer to home than she had in a while. She might not have been Peter Pan, but she didn't need to be. She didn't need golden dust and happy thoughts. She was her own kind of magic.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow!_


	100. Kara 10 of 10 (1 DAY TO)

_SUNDAY, OCTOBER 9TH 2016_

 _1 DAY TO SUPERGIRL_

 **"Kara", part 10 of 10**

It was incredible to think that all it took was a costume and a cape for her to be able to roam the streets of National City from up in the sky. People would look as she passed, and they might point or take pictures, but they simply accepted her presence there. They didn't try and force her to the ground. She was Supergirl, she could fly; there was no more for them to need to know.

How long she'd had to hide what she could do, for fear of what people would say or do... She wasn't foolish. They may have known her as Supergirl, but they could not know her as Kara Danvers. And even though they left her alone, she knew it did not mean that would always be the case. Despite all of this, the thing that she had this tentative freedom, and it had allowed her to bond with her own nature.

The time since she had been revealed as Supergirl had been some of the best she'd experienced since coming to Earth. She may not have been spared trials and tragedies, but she had been filled with so much joy and hope that the rest could not hold her down. She would zoom through the city, the place she'd come to love, the place she called home... She had not seen these sights in so long, stuck underground at the DEO in quarantine, but now she was back, and she could never have put into words what it felt like, being here again.

The isolation had been the worst time of her life. She had done everything not to show herself in any way distressed, didn't want her sister to worry, or J'onn, or Winn and James... They couldn't understand what it meant for her to be forced to stay down there, to be left with little more to do but distract herself, all day long, knowing what would happen to her if she didn't. Loneliness wasn't her greatest concern, but then she would think of home, of Krypton, and she would feel powerless, trapped, and the walls would feel so tight around her that she wouldn't be able to breathe.

What if this became her life permanently some day, captured and locked away... But the quarantine had ended, and when the way out had been opened for her, there was absolutely nothing to keep her from heading out into that sky. There she was now, with the city below her, and slowly the weeks were cast aside, the worries, the fears, all of it. She had made herself a creature of boundless hope, and though circumstances had tested her, this return to the open had only served to reaffirm who she should have known all along lived within her heart, and that girl, that Kara... she could never, would never be tied down so deep that she couldn't be free.

She knew that now, and she felt so awakened by it all that she could have spent the day gliding and twisting through the air without end, like a great red and blue rocket sparking overhead, to the curiosity and wonderment of those below. When she saw the great and tall building of CatCo Worldwide Media, she looped around it three times, laughing to herself, thinking of what they would all see in there.

She was back, all was well, and she needed them to know. She had one life, lived under different facets, but she embraced it all, and she was ready to take it all up once more, to see what else her days had in store, what great adventures awaited her.

* * *

 _ **THE END**... Enjoy the show tomorrow! :D_


End file.
